Gotham Rooftops and Invitations
by x-butterflykisses-x
Summary: Post TDK Vanessa Taylor, in an arguably misguided move traded Manhattan for the dark metropolis of Gotham soon finds herself at the center of society, charmed by billionaire Bruce Wayne and embroiled in the dark and harsh brutalities of the mob
1. Chapter 1

The Gotham Art Gallery was buzzing, not 15 minutes earlier none other than Bruce Wayne, Gotham's closest shot at royalty and his latest piece of arm candy, a gymnast with Cirque de Soleil, had entered into the foyer. In an attempt, one could only assume, to soak up some culture or they had taken a wrong turn on the way to Wayne Tower.

"Will you buy that for me Bruce? It doesn't have a price tag on it though… " Wayne looked down at the blonde, doe eyed girl hanging off his arm and inwardly sighed, the girl pouted slightly and turned towards her companion, "I'll be back in a minute Brucie, I need to find the restroom!"

With that the blonde detached herself from Bruce's arm and sauntered towards the other rooms, shooting a look over her shoulder, her eyes narrowed, Bruce had failed to see her. The reason for Bruce's distraction was the young woman standing to the left of him. Wayne subtly observed the woman only a few feet away, admiring the painting next to the one his date had been ogling only moments before. Bruce's eyes travelled up the woman's body, she was dressed elegantly, her feet laced into patent leather heels, her legs encased in tights, an understated yet classic skirt ending just above the knee, she was wrapped up against the cold in a short red overcoat with a high collar, his eyes finally came to rest on the hat perched jauntily on her loosely curled and pinned up hair.

* * *

"You know, I'm pretty sure that's not for sale…" head cocked to one side, the woman's eyes flicked towards Bruce

"Everyone and everything has their price, Miss… ?"

"Even if it were for sale, I'm not sure you could afford it." she replied, a slight raise in the side of her lip suggesting a smirk.

"Not a native to Gotham are we?" Bruce looked at the woman and returned her smile.

"What makes you say that," her eyebrow rose in question, quizzical.

Bruce laughed, "Well…"

"He's Bruce Wayne, didn't you know?" the blonde had returned with a look of utter contempt etched across her face.

"Um ok…."

The blonde laughed contemptuously, "The Bruce Wayne? Oh come on you must have heard of him?"

"I don't watch much TV?" the blonde pursed her lips and was on the verge of attempting to make a scathing retort when a voice shot out across the room. Bruce up till now had been observing the altercation with mild amusement glanced over at the latest member to the party and once again inwardly sighed.

"Vanessa, darling!"

Vanessa turned around and smiled widely, "Marguerite, you found me then?"

"I knew you'd be taking in some art, now who do we have here? Bruce its wonderful to see you," Marguerite moved towards the billionaire, pulled Bruce to her bosom in a tight embrace, surrounding him in a cloud of Chanel No. 5.

"Madge, Gotham has been missing you,"

"Oh I know darling, I missed our dark city's society too. New York and the Upper East Side just doesn't compare. Now, who's your charming companion?" she smiled through her teeth, attempting to mask whatever disdain she held for the blonde currently vying for attention.

"This Marguerite, is Marty Lewis," he placed his hand in the small of her back and pushed her forward slightly.

"The gymnast …" Marty interjected

Vanessa snorted.

"What was that dear?" Marguerite turned towards her, smiling expectantly

Vanessa swallowed, "Oh, nothing …" Bruce grinned at her, she merely glared a sudden urge to kick him welled up, she quickly suppressed her thoughts and plastered an inane smile on her face, a smile so large Vanessa had the sneaking suspicion she looked deranged, that suspicion was confirmed only minutes later by the look Marguerite shot her.

* * *

Marguerite Montague was loud and brassy. She had married young and well, working her way up society's treacherous ladder ever since. Every husband a rung above the last, after husband number five she had finally emerged as the matriarch of society, surrounded season by season with young debutantes who had dreams of nabbing themselves a Gotham trust baby. Every year Marguerite, or Madge to her friends, (if you could call sycophantic, bank stabbing, simpering flunkies friends) took on a pet project, this year her eye had fallen upon Vanessa Taylor. An assistant buyer in a New York art gallery, Madge had seen potential, setting up Vanessa in her very own gallery, in such a round about way that Vanessa had no idea she owed her newfound position to the vivacious woman beside her.

"Oh I have been rude," Marguerite pulled the focus of the conversation once more back to her, "this is Vanessa Taylor, she's traded the mean streets of New York for our even meaner ones."

"What brought you to Gotham Ms Taylor?'" Bruce turned toward Vanessa laying on the charm as his eyes captured hers.

Vanessa was momentarily pulled into the stormy blue gaze of the Gothamite but she dragged her eyes away determined not to turn into the pile of mush she presumed every other woman did at the sight of Wayne's chiselled looks and Armani suits.

"Work," she replied curtly, knowing she sounded rude.

"Work?"

"Yes, you know where you go to an office or whatever, work nine till five and get a pay cheque at the end of the month? But I'm guessing as you're here now, not pushing paper in one of the many skyscrapers lining the city and by the look of the suit, the concept might be slightly," she paused, holding her breath, "foreign." She clapped her hand to her mouth, turning around and bending over slightly just as ruby red hue crept onto her cheeks.

"You certainly sound like you did very well for yourself in New York, you have the bullish behaviour perfected…" Bruce paused, Vanessa's blush deepened, Madge gasped and a flicker of vindication crossed Marty's previously bored face. "I sense you're not even native to America are you Ms Taylor?"

"No I'm not, how observant of you Mr Wayne, well I think I should be going," she turned to Madge "I think tomorrow will be a good time for me to view the space I was telling you about, would you like to see it with me?"

Madge who had momentarily fallen into a shocked silence sucked in her breath quickly and composed her features, "of course dear, will 10 o'clock be good?"

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow." With a nod to Wayne and his date Vanessa strode out of the gallery with an extra swing in her hips.

* * *

A few weeks after the meeting in the art gallery Bruce Wayne and Marty had very publicly broken up, the red carpet premier of Tom Hank's latest offering having proved to be the chosen stage, the press circulating rumours of playboy Wayne having a rushed fondle with a Hollywood 'It girl' in the ladies bathroom. Vanessa had gone ahead with her new job unaffected by the media circus that surrounded Wayne and anyone associated to him by virtue of giving various excuse after excuse to Madge whenever she attempted to invite her to some sort of society gala or fundraising event. Vanessa used to the harsh tongues that waged in New York had absolutely no desire to mix with the blue blooded crowd, but it appeared that she could no longer avoid the rich and affluent of Gotham, she needed them to buy her paintings. So this is why on a dark and overcast morning Vanessa found herself walking towards Wayne Tower, a meeting had been set up for her by Madge to meet with Mr Fox in attempt for her to sell off tickets to Wayne Industries for the opening of her gallery.

* * *

Vanessa was running (well more like limping) along the pavement with a Gotham Gazette in one hand for shelter, and clutching the heel of her shoe in the other. She was muttering darkly to herself, drawing from the deepest wells of her vocabulary she let loose a stream of curses.

"Right that's it, no more bloody rain, no more bloody shoes that give me sodding blisters only to have the bloody heel snap off…"

She pushed open the heavy door to what she only hoped to be Wayne Tower only to have the doorman pull from the other side, loosing her balance she tottered into the cold marble foyer crashing into someone, that someone she presumed, was the doorman.

"Oh piss it!" she exclaimed, her handbag having become un-slung and handily emptying its contents all over the floor. She immediately dived down to pick up the various items that had scattered across the lobby.

"Are you alright Miss?"

"Fine," came the woman's muffled reply as she crawled around on her hands and knees not caring that she was currently giving anyone who cared to look a lovely view of her backside. Several worker bees and the secretary behind the desk all had stopped and were viewing the scene unfolding in front of them with the same mixture of amazement and morbid fascination when one views a freak show. As it would not appear to be Vanessa's day another person had joined the crowd that was ogling at the sight of a dishevelled yet highly attractive woman sprawled out across the floor. Vanessa was just about to grab at her tube of lipstick, but due to the copious amount of water she had brought in with her, coupled with the highly polished marble it rolled out of her grasp, and kept on rolling only to stop, resting slightly against a black leather shoe.

"Bugger…" the woman picked her self up off the floor, the paper and her kitten heel lay forgotten as she scrambled towards the run away cosmetic.

Just as she was about to reach it, a hand, presumably belonging to the wearer of the black shoe, lightly snatched up the lipstick whilst simultaneously offering the wet and flustered woman his other hand. She quickly grabbed at his proffered hand and he carefully helped her up.

"Thank you…" she muttered, as she tried to blow the hair that had come loose off her face, "Sorry about the scrambling, not very attractive."

"Don't mention it."

Vanessa looked up quickly, and sharply took in breath as she found her self in the presence of one of Gotham's highest sought after bachelors. Bruce's blue eyes where glinting with humour as he took in the girl, no, woman, that stood before him. Her green eyes were looking anywhere but at his face in attempt to avoid eye contact he supposed, she blushed prettily. She suddenly snatched back her hand and began to back away from him, she was saying something, not quite loud enough for him to hear fully yet he managed to catch a few words, "Idiot… don't know what I'm doing… going to be late... bloody attractive too… stoppit..."

The woman looked up again and smiled hesitantly "err... Thanks for the help Mr Wayne." With that she bent down once more, picked up her heel and the newspaper, nodded to the doorman and limped with the greatest amount of aplomb towards the secretary who's mouth was wide open.

Vanessa coughed, "Hello, my name is Vanessa Taylor, I have a meeting with Mr Fox"

Bruce shook his head as Vanessa was escorted towards the elevator and the upper levels of the building. He looked towards the doorman and saw several business cards clutched in his hand; each one read Ms. Vanessa Taylor, Buyer and gave an address for a private office and gallery, along with a number. Bruce smiled and pocketed them, winking at the secretary as he walked past her, following Vanessa's path to the elevators.

* * *

Meanwhile Vanessa's meeting with Lucius Fox was going to plan, she had managed to sell off 10 pairs of tickets to be distributed amongst the employees of Wanye Enterprises.

"So Miss Taylor if you could leave us some contact information, I'll have my secretary sort out the details if that's ok with you?"

"Yes, let me just find my card…" Vanessa began rummaging through her bag in attempt to find a business card, she had almost reached the stage of emptying the entire contents of her bag out on to the coffee table in front of her when someone breezed through the door, Vanessa groaned when she noticed who it was. It had appeared Wayne was attempting to crash the meeting.

"I'm really sorry Mr Fox, I have appeared to have misplaced my business cards, do you have a pen?"

"erm, yes I do…" Fox reached into his pocket just as Bruce pulled out one of the many business cards he had snatched up downstairs.

"I think its one of these that you're looking for isn't it Ms Taylor?" Bruce smirked as he noticed Vanessa's highly irate glare that had fallen across her features.

"How did you get that?" she asked most accusingly, causing Lucius to raise an eyebrow, his lips pursed in silent amusement.

"Don't worry, I didn't steal it. You dropped them downstairs, remember?"

"Right yes well, if you wouldn't mind I would like them back please." With that Vanessa forced a smile and looked expectantly at Wayne. He grinned at her and passed them over.

"Ill see you later Lucius," he nodded to the CEO and turned towards Vanessa, "Good bye Ms Taylor, I hope to be seeing a lot more of you," his eyes traced the line of her body appreciatively and unconsciously Vanessa crossed her legs and put a protective arm across her body. With that Bruce turned on his heel and left the office.

"So Ms Taylor, now that we have your details I think we can finish up here, unless you have any questions for me?"

"No I think we've covered everything Mr Fox. I hope to see you at the opening." Vanessa extended her hand which was taken into a firm handshake.

"Are you ok to get home Ms Taylor?" he paused and sighed slightly, "as your shoe appears to be broken I think we can manage to provide a company car for you?"

Vanessa blushed several shades of red, "No, no its fine, I'll just hail a cab. Thanks again Mr Fox."

* * *

A quick cab ride later and Vanessa walked into her office after taking her messages from the office's secretary, slowly pulled off her shoes and jacket and sunk into her chair. Today was not the best of days, having rushed from office to gallery, then back to office by way of the Wayne Tower, Vanessa Taylor was tired and wanted nothing more than to go home, put her most oldest, most comfortable clothes on and order Chinese. But as fate would have it she was due for a consultancy with a private collector in about five minutes. She slowly pulled open the bottom drawer of her desk thrust in the pair of Jimmy Choos that had decided to give up and die and shoved on a standby pair. She smoothed out her hair, turned on her computer and pulled out a marked file. Vanessa then proceeded to get up and walk towards the door just as Elaine the secretary walked in with her latest client.

"Mr Johnson, how are you?" she said in her brightest voice.

* * *

Wayne tower stood high amongst the many skyscrapers that littered the Gotham skyline, Bruce Wayne's office lay, as one would expect, on the top floor with arguably the best views of the city. The last of the Wayne's happened to be standing by the ceiling high windows, consumed in thought, the magnificent panorama was lost on him. Even now, four months since Rachel's death, whenever Bruce was left to his own devices, when he wasn't pursing the criminal underbelly of the city and when it wasn't required of him to enter the playboy persona the public both hated and adored he often found himself tormented by his inner most feelings, an overwhelming sense of failure. He had failed Rachel, he had failed Harvey and he had failed to rid Gotham of the crime that had so often near consumed it. Alfred had time and time again pulled Bruce out of his dark moods, insisting that he go out and attempt to lead a life. Any life in Alfred's eye, even if it did consist of dating one model after the next, often two at a time, was better than a life of caves, bats and bruises. There was a sharp knock at the door and Wayne was pulled violently back to his senses, "Bruce, you got a minute?"

"Yeah, sure thing Lucius. Come on in,"

"I just received the shipment in that you we were talking about earlier. So we should be able to make the modifications to the suit if it all goes to plan, having said that I am a bit worried about the durability."

"Nothing some testing can't straighten out right? Besides, I don't think I'll be running into any dogs or cats for that matter anytime soon."

"If you say so Mr Wayne, I think we should be ready for tests at the end of the week, reckon you can fit it in between your Russian horse back rider and trapeze artist?"

Bruce laughed, "You heard about that did you?"

"I think everyone heard about it Bruce…"

"Yeah I forget how fast Vicki Vale latches onto a story. Oh Lucius, set aside one of those gallery tickets for me will you? I think Wayne Manor Mark Two is in need of some fine art."

"No problem, I think the wife and I will be joining you, if Loretta has anything to do with it."

* * *

Across town and Vanessa had just managed to wrap up with Mr Thompson and was just about to go in search of some food when her office door flew open.

"Who's your daddy?'

"Sorry, what?" Vanessa sighed, Alicia her best friend in Gotham, was a bit of a free spirit. Alicia and Vanessa had first met when Alicia was attempting to pursue her acting career in New York city, musical theatre and Broadway being her ultimate goal, however, listening to her father she decided to take a job opportunity that opened up for her in Gotham. Unbeknown to her, her father had gained her new position by pulling a few strings in the family, his younger brother Alec owned a small but respectable Greek restaurant and Alicia soon found herself in the unglamourous position of hostess. When Vanessa had informed her of her impending move Alicia had jumped at the opportunity to set her friend up in a modest apartment and had been a constant fixture of Vanessa's life ever since.

"Oh you're no fun Vee. But anyway you are going to love me!"

"Oh, I'm going to love you am I? What pray tell have you done Alicia for me to bestow upon you such an honour?"

"I have just sold 5 pairs of tickets to your gallery opening!" Alicia gave a little squeal and fell into the chair on the other side of Vanessa overcrowded desk.

"How did you manage that?"

"Hey, I resent the implications your tone made!"

"Sorry, sorry didn't mean to offend," Vanessa gave a mock bow, "So who did you sell them to?"

"Remember that guy I've been seeing, Tony?" Alicia smiled fondly, Vanessa nodded her head encouragingly, "Oh right, yeah. Tony, well his boss was interested in some art or something."

"Or something?" Vanessa raised an eyebrow

"Well he wasn't too clear on the details. But! I do have the money." Alicia pulled out a brown envelope from her maxi handbag, placed it on the desk and slowly pushed the brown envelope over, Vanessa looked at it surreptitiously, opening it gingerly she gasped.

"Cash Alicia? You walked around Gotham with this much money? And who pays in cash anyway?"

"Oh I don't know! It was probably easier for him, besides at least you don't have to wait for the cheque to clear."

"Right, but I now have to take this to Gotham Bank and hopefully don't get attacked on the way there."

"You'll be fine, I walked through the narrows with that…"

"Alicia! The narrows? Are you kidding me, you cant have thought that was ok?"

"I got here fine didn't I? If you're so worried I'll go to the bank with you, ok?" Alicia retorted quickly. Vanessa closed her eyes and waited for deliverance, it wasn't coming. "Ok, I'll just tell Elaine we're nipping to the bank," Vanessa paused, and Alicia quickly interjected, "You know you're the boss right? You could just take the rest of the afternoon off, and we can go shopping for dresses and get mani-pedis?"

Vanessa smiled, "sold."

* * *

A few hours later, Vanessa returned home, laden with bags she dumped them on the sofa, kicked off her shoes and began rummaging through her purchases to locate one paper bag with smells of the Orient guiding her. She triumphantly produced several cartons full of chicken, rice and most importantly spring rolls. Not bothering with plates, Vanessa broke apart the wooden chopsticks provided, sank into the sofa, hit the remote to be rewarded by the television flickering to life and began to eat. Bruce returned home several hours later, wearily pulling himself out of the batmobile, virtually ripping at his armour in attempt to get it off, his head and torso free of the suit he collapsed next to what served as a surgical table, sobs wracking his body. A short while later two liver spotted hands rested on his shoulders and Bruce opened his eyes to see his trusted butler Alfred, "Come one Master Bruce, I think it's time for bed don't you?" It was the breakdown Alfred had been waiting for and just as if Bruce had reverted to the eight-year-old boy who had just witnessed his parents gunned down in front of him, he nodded mutely and duly followed Alfred to the light and warmth of the manor above.


	2. Chapter 2

The world moved on in a flurry of activity and Vanessa was swept away with it all, Gotham had provided her with a new lease on life, surprising seeing as it had the highest fatal shootings ratings in the USA. The work of the ever elusive, myth that was Batman seemed to have little significance to the citizens of Gotham since the hellish days the Joker had brought and the death of Harvey Dent. It wasn't until two months into Vanessa's move did she first hear of the cities mysterious Dark Knight, it was a small article, a loan journalist still believing in the Batman, and the work he did. Vanessa just rolled her eyes assuming he was like the Diana Prince lady who was arrested in New York protecting some sort of heritage sight, called herself Wonder Woman.

* * *

"Vee! You up yet?" a man's voice punctuated the morning air; Vanessa groaned and rolled over, refusing to acknowledge the need to get up.

"Oi, Vee, don't make me come in there!"

There was no reply, and the man was getting impatient. "You better not be naked, because I'm coming in. Last time I saw your lady bits, well you didn't have any." He petered off, but Vanessa still refused to make a noise. "Right, that's it"

The door burst open and the young man marched towards the bed, lifting the mattress he bodily attempted to throw the thing off the bed, with Vanessa on it.

"Oh, save your self the trouble Tristan, I'm up."

"Right, I have coffee freshly brewed in the kitchen. Its your big day today after all!" Vanessa glared at Tristan, "Ok when I say big day, I don't mean your actual big day."

Vanessa at this point had pressed her finger to Tristan's lips and glared, the boy nodded. Vanessa removed her finger and walked slowly towards the bathroom, Tristan took the opportunity to hightail it to the kitchen. A few minutes later she joined him, grateful for the steaming mug of coffee he offered, "Why thank you brother dear."

"Not a problem my sister sweet." Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"So remind me again why you're here?" Vanessa turned to her brother, her eyes questioning over the brim of her coffee mug.

"I told you! Uni is done for the holidays and Mum said you might be alone for Christmas, besides I don't think I'll be able to do any studying, remember our cousin has spawned again."

"Tristan, babies are wonderful, wonderful things…"

"Right, tell that to the girl crying in the loos in halls, Claire says she brought three tests and everything."

"Tell me you had absolutely nothing to do with that girls reproductive system causing her to be with child?"

"No! Do we have to talk about this?"

"No, but… Mum did give you the talk didn't she?"

"What, Mum? She sent Dad in, he just gave me some rubbers and basically told me not to fuck up."

"Oh God, he didn't? Are you sure you don't have any illegitimate kids running around?"

"Vee, get real. He on the other hand…" Tristan gestured to a picture of Wayne tripping out of a nightclub in the wee hours, "better watch out."

"Right, as you have now eaten what you had remaining in your cupboards, we are going out." Tristan jumped off the counter and looked expectantly at his sister, Vanessa couldn't help think he looked like an eager puppy. And as with most cute and fluffy things, Vanessa couldn't disappoint it, so with much sufferance she gathered her things. Not 15 minutes later Tristan was pushing his sister through the doors of a beauty salon, "Right you go into that temple of women get what you have to get done, done and I'll meet you back here in a hour. I am going to the supermarket, you better be grateful, when I get back laden with gifts."

One long and painful hour later Vanessa stepped gingerly onto the pavement, scanning the people in front of her for her brother, she was soon rewarded by the site of a tall and lean brunet walking towards her, laden down with shopping bags.

"Is that all for me?" Vanessa asked hopefully.

"Me too, don't be greedy, I can already see you getting a bit of fat round the thighs."

Vanessa gasped and immediately patted down her legs, trying to reassure herself they were not in fact ballooning into sausage like appendages.

"Oh get over it, you look fine…" Tristan grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her along a bit, smiling hesitantly at the people she'd been obstructing.

* * *

Once the two siblings arrived back at the apartment Vanessa dove for the shopping bags her brother had managed to bring in, pulling herself out a loaf of bread and a can of tuna she proceeded to make her self a sandwich, pausing she shot a look over her shoulder, her brother was attempting to make himself look busy, "would you like a sandwich Tristan?"

"That would be lovely…"

Vanessa grinned, her brother was so very predictable, "Right I've got to get into the gallery to make sure everything is set up so I'll come back here to get ready and then the two of us can head off?"

"Do I honestly have to go to this thing?"

"Yup, besides I need a date…"

"You do realise how utterly pathetic that sounds right?"

"Thank you Tristan for reminding me of how horrendously boring my life has become."

"No need to thank me, just part of the job description." Vanessa snorted and hit her brother over the head as she passed him on the way out.

* * *

Later that evening Bruce Wayne was fixing his bow tie in the mirror, eyeing his reflection critically.

"You never could get the hang of those could you Master Wayne?"

Bruce turned toward Alfred looking abashed; his tie remained stubbornly undone around his neck.

"Shall I sir?" Alfred asked, a small smile gracing his features.

"Thanks Alfred," Bruce sighed, attempting to gear himself up for another night of schmoozing, thankfully this evening he was flying solo, a definite boon considering the majority of his dates these days thought Africa was a country.

* * *

"Christ Vanessa, would you hurry up? We're going to be late, or have you got me dressed up in this monkey suit for nothing?"

Vanessa's bedroom door was pushed open and his sister emerged, every inch of her body had been plucked, waxed and moisturised in preparation for the opening. Encased in a simple yellow bandeau cocktail dress, Vanessa held her hands akimbo, a questioning look across her face as if to say 'well?'

"Not bad sis, not bad at all. Now come on! We need to get that train"

The two Taylor's arrived at the gallery and were greeted by a frenzy of photographers, each one looking decidedly put out when they discovered it wasn't one of the many glitterati Gotham had to provide. Vanessa was thankful for the fact no one was shouting her name, asking her to pose seeing as she had to concentrate on placing one foot in front of the other, her dress didn't afford much movement and her shoes were ridiculously high, she cursed Alicia's zeal for shopping.

"Right, I'm going to get drinks," Tristan's voice drew her from her thoughts "you go sell some paintings, and don't try to make too much of a fool out of yourself."

"You're sweet, I'll see you later." He nodded and walked off in the opposite direction. Vanessa breathed, shut her eyes and prepared to mingle with the guests, plastering a smile on her face she moved towards a promising couple who stood admiring a piece.

* * *

Five minutes later Vanessa was bored, the couple were so self congratulatory that she wanted to take the cocktail stick her olives were secured with in her martini glass and stab them with it, she however refrained, for one she didn't fancy finishing off the evening in jail and second she new that they were close to buying. She smiled at them and gritted her teeth, she turned around slowly and saw a tall figure cutting his way through the crowd, his eyes directly on her. Vanessa sharply turned around and smiled at the couple once more, "So what do you think?"

"Think about what?" the woman asked blithely

"The painting," Vanessa smiled politely

"Well I think it'll look great in the hall, we just got a new place, did we mention? So I think you can put it aside for us " the man asked, leering at Vanessa.

"Sure thing, I'll just mark it as sold" Vanessa was just reaching to place the red mark on the printed laminated card by the painting when a smooth, deep voice stopped her.

"Ms Taylor, pleasure seeing you again." Vanessa turned, a look of relief across her face with the distraction he provided, which she quickly masked, she didn't want Wayne thinking she was infatuated.

"Mr Wayne, I didn't think you'd be making an appearance…"

"I never miss an opportunity to admire beautiful things."

Vanessa tried her best to keep a straight face, but laughter was threatening to bubble up.

* * *

The couple who had been gazing at Wayne with a slightly awed expression, returned their attention back Vanessa, the woman this time spoke up, "Nessa honey," Vanessa grimaced at the woman's choice of nickname, the Gothamite appeared not to notice, "where are you from, you don't exactly sound American"

"Oh I'm from Bristol actually…"

"Bristol, is that in London?" this all proved to be too much for Vanessa and laughter burst forth, the couple looked scandalised. Bruce, who had managed to obtain himself a glass of champagne during the brief conversation, placed his arm around Vanessa's waist and steered her way from the others, adding his apologies as he did so.

"um thanks," Vanessa muttered as she coughed slightly

"No problem, I thought it best if you kept your insulting of the guests down to the bare minimum, it's not really good for business"

"Yeah, maybe I should be going then, never know what's going to come out of my mouth next…"

"Well Ms Taylor, I was hoping you'd point out the best pieces to me, I could do with an expert opinion…" Bruce noticing Vanessa's hesitant look, deployed his smile, he knew it could do wonders if used correctly. Vanessa found herself slowly nodding and taking Bruce's proffered arm.

The couple had soon covered half the paintings, both discussing why each canvas had something unique to offer, they finally came to a large painting on the back wall, the information card read 'Birth' the artists name and small biography printed underneath.

"Birth?" Bruce repeated having read the title, his eyebrow raised, "I don't see it…"

Vanessa inwardly smiled, decided to have a little fun, "You don't? I thought it was quite obvious, it's the birth canal"

"Birth canal?" Bruce looked aghast

"Yes, I think it would be an excellent installation for a hallway or perhaps as a centre piece in a lounge"

"Are you serious? You think a picture of a woman's birth canal is suitable to put into the foyer of Wayne Manor?"

"Yes. Birth is a perfectly natural and wondrous thing Mr Wayne."

Bruce looked at her incredulously, turned back to the painting and pretend to take a sip of champagne, "At least it would be a talking point," he muttered.

Vanessa grinned, noticing her look Bruce turned to her, "You were just playing me weren't you."

Vanessa looked to the side, her face a mask of innocence and virtue, Bruce grinned, "Don't give me that, is it really a birth canal?"

"No, I think she's trying to represent the harshness of birth though, something about being ripped from the womb. You know I don't have to understand or like all of these paintings…"

"To be honest, I don't think I like any of them… it all seems a bit too pretentious"

"Pretentious? This coming from arguably one of the most pretentious men in Gotham?"

"What did I tell you about insulting the guests Ms Taylor, you may just loose my custom, and not to brag I don't think anyone here can match my buying power."

At Vanessa's outraged and disgusting look Bruce barked out a laugh, "I'm joking," he paused as Vanessa sighed, her anger abating, "Madge easily has enough."

* * *

Vanessa let out a frustrated yell and quickly turned on her heel, walking away. Bruce grinned and jogged after her, Vanessa cursed under her breath, her features set in a frown as she grabbed a glass of champagne from a near by waiter, "Stupid playboy billionaires, with their Armani suits and complete lack of taste …"

"Lack of taste? There you go again insulting me Ms Taylor, you really are making a habit of this aren't you"

Vanessa spun round and found her face a mere inch away from Bruce's upper torso and neck, swallowing deeply she looked up and attempted to look formidable, somewhat hard when the person opposite you has almost a foot on you, "You Mr Wayne are the most insufferable, inane and narcissistic man I have ever had the displeasure of meeting."

Bruce smiled, this served only to further infuriate her, gearing herself up for another tirade Vanessa balled up her fists, Bruce however jumped in, "dinner?"

Vanessa was so shocked she took an involuntary step backwards, "dinner?" she parroted uselessly.

"Yes, the act where a person sits down to a meal," Bruce said somewhat condescendingly

" I know what dinner is, thank you very much!"

"Well then, now we've cleared that up. Dinner with me?" Bruce smirked, his head cocked to one side in question.

"I…. " Vanessa teetered off, she suddenly developed a keen interest with the floor. A hand gently lifted her face upwards, Bruce's thumb resting lightly on her cheek, "Ms Taylor please allow me to take you to dinner, if only to say sorry," he smiled.

Vanessa's mind in that moment shut down, looking up at the chiselled features of Bruce she found herself giving an answer, "Ok… " no sooner were the words out of Vanessa's mouth an audible snap could be heard, whirling round her eyes rested on a grinning photographer, about to make an angry move towards him she felt Bruce put a restraining hand on her arm. "Leave it, I have learned from experience that killing a story often never proves to be worth the effort"

"Right, of course." Vanessa frowned, a hand found its way to her temple, "can I have your phone?" she finally asked. Bruce nodded his compliance albeit with a pinch of curiousty on his face as he removed his phone from his coat pocket. Vanessa ignored the shiver she felt as their hands brushed against each other's when the phone was passed over, she fiddled about the contraption for a moment, her forehead wrinkled in slight concentration, handing it back she smiled. "That's me. Anyway I think I better go and talk to Madge, I'll see you later Mr Wayne."

Vanessa slowly walked away looking amongst the people present for Marguerite, "Bruce!" the billionaires voice broke through the idle chattering, Vanessa turned and saw the Gotham Prince leaning back slightly, hands in pockets and smiling.

"Good night Bruce," she tried again, her voice warm.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening Vanessa," turning slowly he smiled to himself.

* * *

Marguerite was soon found at the centre of a fairly large crowd, decked out in what appeared to be floor length Valentino number, a fur stole flung over her shoulder, Madge looked to be having the time of her life. Vanessa tried to motion for her attention but only succeeded in being pushed back, finally the Gotham widow noticed Vanessa's struggled efforts and walked gracefully towards her, the crowd parting like the red sea.

"Oh come on my dear, what are you doing." She smiled at her previous companions who took this as a cue to leave.

"Looking for you," Vanessa replied, somewhat tersely

"And you found me." Marguerite paused, taking a sip of her wine and stumbling slightly, "There was something I was meaning to ask you, what was it? Oh, oh! Yes! Why are they so many Italians about?"

"Italians?"

"Yes, they all look rather sullen, there's a particularly fat one too, he's always got two young ones next to him," Madge stopped as if realising something, "oh, maybe he's a don!" Marguerite giggled and took another sip from her glass.

Vanessa sighed, a drunken Madge would be not easy to handle, "So you think he's part of the mafia?"

"Well he does look quite familiar. I don't pride myself in being close contact with the Gotham underworld but I really do think he's related to Falcone or something like that."

"Where is he Madge?" Vanessa asked carefully, "Don't point!" she quickly added.

"Oh I think he was looking at Mary-Louise's work… " she hiccupped, "he looked rather interested."

Vanessa smiled distractedly, making the decision there and then to investigate the potential mob boss in her art gallery. Making her excuses to Madge she casually walked to the section of the gallery that housed Mary-Louise's work, subtly looking over her shoulder she noticed the fat man Madge had been talking about, as she observed his face, he didn't look all together familiar but then again she hadn't been living in Gotham long.

"Fuck!" Vanessa swore loudly. A man next to her looked up, startled. Vanessa smiled winningly and walked away.

"Fuckity, fuck fuck…." Vanessa muttered, she had suddenly been struck by a thought, Tony's boss had paid in cash. Finally locating Alicia who was snuggled up with Tony on one of the several fluffy sofas, Vanessa stormed up, her eyes blazing.

"Alicia, a word?" without waiting for a response Vanessa grabbed her friend by the arm and pulled her in the direction of the toilets, not caring about the hurt she was inflicting. Pulling the budding actress around to face her Vanessa began in a whispered yell, "the mob Alicia, the mob, really? You actually sold tickets to the mob? Oh God, they'll own me for life!" Vanessa tailed off, whispering forgotten as her voice reached levels that would have made a soprano proud. She breathed in deeply several times, a slight maniacal glint in her eye. Alicia noticed the signs, Vanessa was verging on the point of hyperventilating, she closed her eyes in what Alicia thought as an attempt to calm down. Alicia however, was to be proven wrong, Vanessa's eyes snapped open, her fear refuelled, "Christ, I accepted mob money! Dirty money! I'm going to wake up with a horse's next to be me in bed, I'm owned by the goddamn mafia"

"Calm down Vanessa! Its not a problem, they'll just get some art and that'll be it, right? That's it, one time deal." Alicia nodded at her friend encouragingly; Vanessa looked at her and began breathing out several times, as if she were preparing for childbirth.

"Vee!" the two women looked up, wondering who was issuing the call.

Alicia turned round, "I think someone is asking for you."

Vanessa coughed and straightened her dress, "I think its Tristan. Um I'll see you later, ok?"

"Sure thing hun, don't worry too much yeah?"

"Right…"

Her name was called again but this time accompanied with hammering at the door, "yes Tristan?"

"Oh thank you! Some big Italian guy is looking for you?"

"Sorry, what?" Vanessa paled, her voice a barely audible whisper

"Yeah, Giovanni or something…"

"Well what does he want me for?" Vanessa said grabbing her brother's shoulders and pulling him down to face her.

"To buy his own original piece? Just go and talk to him!"

Tristan gave his sister a gentle shove, towards her fate. Vanessa shook her hands and jumped about on the spot as if she were a prize-fighter about to step in to the ring.

"erm, Vee? Watchadoin?"

Vanessa blushed, "Nothing, right. I'm going to talk to the Godfather"


	3. Chapter 3

As it happened, Vanessa did not wake up with a horse's head in the bed next to her, in fact, the supposed mob boss proved to be quite amicable, if a little intimidating. As Alicia had predicted, he was interested in buying a painting and having sealed the deal it was agreed by the parties that Vanessa was to deliver the canvas the following week. A few mornings after the gallery opening and just out of the city limits in the palisades found Bruce wrapped up amongst the bed sheets, his long limbs entangled in his duvet with one foot having fallen off the side of the bed. Having forgotten to draw the curtains the night before, the morning sunlight was streaming through the window making playful patterns across his face, teasing him from his slumber. Bruce groaned and pulled a nearby pillow over his eyes in attempt to shield them from the intrusive sun. It would prove to be useless as not five minutes later Alfred breezed into the room, breakfast tray in hand with a newspaper balanced precariously between the vile looking protein shake and cereal bowl.

"Your breakfast Master Bruce, I see the papers are still struggling with discovering who you mysterious lady friend is."

"Thanks," Bruce said whilst lifting his glass in a salute, "and lady friend, really Alfred? Besides, I think there will be more speculation tomorrow morning anyway."

"Am I right in thinking you are planning on taking this young lady out for dinner?"

Bruce grinned, "you would."

"Very good sir. Is there anything else your needing this beautiful morning?"

"No I'm good thanks Alfred," and with that Bruce fell to the floor and began his daily routine of push-ups. The butler sighed and left the room quietly making his way down to the kitchen.

* * *

A few hours later and Vanessa's day was in full swing, she had been disturbed to find out from her secretary Elaine that Giovanni had pushed back the drop off time to 6pm. Elaine had somewhat hesitantly told her that she was expected at a warehouse later that night to hand over the painting the potential mob boss had bought off her earlier. There was a knock at the door, looking up from her computer screen Vanessa glanced at the clock on the wall, it read 1pm, Alicia was on time.

"Come in!"

Her office door was nudged open and Alicia shuffled her way inside, a tray with two cups of coffee in one hand and a bag full of goodies in the other.

"I brought us bagels, that ok?" Alicia asked as she finally made it to Vanessa's desk.

"Please tell me you got me salmon and cream cheese?"

"You know it,"

Vanessa grinned and held her arms in front of her as if to say 'gimme'

"There you go." Alicia said whilst primly handing over a wrapped bagel,

"So tonight's the night eh? The big date with the big billionaire. What you planning on wearing?"

Vanessa with a mouthful of bagel and just smiled slightly, shrugging her shoulders. Suddenly realising something, her eyes widened.

Swallowing quickly she exclaimed "Shit! I'm gonna have to push it back…"

"What? You're going to blow him off?" Alicia leaped across the desk, both hands landing over Vanessa's phone. Vanessa laughed, "Calm down, I'm just going to tell him that I'm going to have meet him later."

Alicia pointed her finger at Vanessa, "you promise?"

"Yes, now give over." Alicia sat back down in her chair, her hands held up in resignation. Vanessa smiled and picked up the receiver, taking out her mobile she looked up Bruce's number and punched it in. Alicia looked at her expectantly, taking a large slurp of her coffee; Vanessa covered the mouth piece with her hand and mouthed 'It's ringing'.

"Hello, Bruce Wayne,"

Vanessa squeaked, momentarily paralyzed by the deep and soothing masculine voice that was talking at her.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Bruce asked, confused at the lack of a response.

Alicia looked aghast and was veritably jumping up and down in her seat, attempting to get Vanessa to say something.

"erm, Bruce?"

At the other end of the line Bruce's brow had been previously creased in confusion, straightened out and he smiled. "Vanessa! How are you?"

"Not bad, I was just calling about tonight?" Vanessa replied, wrapping her finger around the phone cord.

"Oh I'm glad you did, how do you feel about Bijou?" Bruce span round in his chair and leaned back, admiring the spectacular views from his office.

"The restaurant? I don't know… " Vanessa said confused, "I've never eaten there. But well the thing is…."

"Ah, neither have I. Reviews are good so I'll make reservations."

"No well I kind of…" Vanessa spoke up again, "I have a business thing, erm downtown, that's been made a little later, so I was thinking could we make it 8:00 instead?"

"Sure that'll be fine. I'll pick you up at 8 then?"

"Ok, I'll see you then…"

"I'm looking forward to it." Bruce said warmly.

"Oh wait!" Vanessa interjected, "do you want my address?" looking at Alicia she shook her head, not quite sure what Bruce would think. Alicia just closed her eyes, thinking Vanessa sounded utterly desperate.

"Right, that would be helpful, wouldn't it?"

Vanessa quickly reeled off her address and put an end to the phone call.

"Right so what are you wearing?" Alicia immediately jumped in just as the phone was put down.

"I don't know? I haven't thought that far ahead?"

"I'm thinking that red number you've got… "

"My red-look-at-me-I'm-trying-too-hard dress?" Vanessa raised her eyebrows "I don't want him to think I'm just going to lay down and you know…"

"Spread your legs?" Alicia asked, nodding knowingly,

"Yes, no! Oh you know what I mean…"

"Pfft! Wear the dress, you look hot in it, besides you don't have to do anything with him. I mean I wouldn't say no, he is gorgeous, so if you do" Alicia nodded suggestively, "you tell me everything."

"As much as I'd like to give you a blow by blow of my potential romp between the sheets with Wayne, I think its not gonna happen."

* * *

Later that evening, just before she was due to meet with Giovanni, Vanessa had arrived in the Narrows, getting out of the cab she told the driver to wait for her return, he nodded at her brusquely. Talking a few hesitant steps towards the building she presumed to be the meeting point, Vanessa looked down at the scrap of paper in her hand, looked up to the warehouse to the left of her and once again looked down at the address she had quickly scrawled out. She sighed, thanks to Gotham's roots in industry the front of the building was blackened with years of soot and grime. Several windows had been boarded up, Vanessa could only assume due to vandalism, but as she took her first few hesitant steps towards the entrance she couldn't help but notice what looked like a smattering of bullets holes across the walls framing the door. Gritting her teeth she marched purposely towards the door but gave up half way and gingerly pushed it open. There was a creek as the rust on the hinges put up a slight resistance, putting some extra effort into it the door finally gave way and swung open revealing a darkened corridor. Placing one foot in front of the other she slowly made her way toward a faint source of light, very much aware of the clacking of her heels against the cold concrete. To compensate Vanessa took her weight off the back of her feet and almost tiptoed down the dank pathway. There were several crates and boxes lying around nearly all of them cracked open and discarded with various multinational companies' logos printed on the side. Vanessa bit her lip, her suspicions about the men she had become involved with being the godfathers of organised crime in Gotham once again arose.

* * *

Mentally checking herself she continued moving toward the light, a heavy thud of what Vanessa could only assume as a crate hitting the floor cut through the air, she shuffled on, clutching the canvas to her chest in an effort to protect herself, even though she knew it would be useless against any sort of blade or bullet. Still in the shadows she was greeted with an unusual sight, Giovanni was sat at a table, a meal laid out in front of him, he sat picking at the lobster occasionally his hand drifting to a glass of white wine. A young man dressed in a lounge suit, having discarded his jacket, with his sleeves rolled up and collar loosened stood before Giovanni. The young man was towering over another who looked to be twenty years his senior,

"So did you think you could steel from us and we wouldn't find out?" the young man snarled as he grabbed the snivelling wreck before him holding a menacing blade to his neck. The man shook his head, not satisfied the blade was shoved further into the mans neck, a line of blood dripping down to stain a perfectly starched white collar, "No Paolo…"

"Yeah, but we found out about it, and Papa don't like it when people steal from him, you got that Saul?" Paolo withdrew the knife, his eyes narrowed menacingly

"I know, I know… it wont happen again."

Paulo looked towards his father, waiting for a signal, Giovanni briefly made eye contact with his son as his hand gave a slight wave. It was all Paolo needed, he nodded towards several men stationed behind Saul, they stepped forward, picking up the middle-aged man they dragged him towards what appeared to be a backroom. To Saul's credit he didn't scream, he just drew in slow haggard breaths every so often, his eyes shut, his mouth mouthing the words to Psalm 23:4.

* * *

Vanessa gasped, stumbling into several stacked bear cans. Her cover blown, Giovanni's and his son's attention were now focused on her,

"Miss Taylor, you got my painting?" Giovanni asked, his voice light, soothing even, as if nothing had just occurred. Paolo's gaze landed on Vanessa, a hungry look in his eyes as his hand tightened around the handle of his blade, still dripping crimson. The heavies had returned to the main hall and began inching towards Vanessa's position, the bulges in their coats very noticeable.

"Yeah, I got it. Right here…" in that split second Vanessa had made up her mind, in one fluid motion Vanessa slid the painting across the floor and turned, with the speed of an Olympic sprinter leaving the starting blocks Vanessa got up from her crouched position and was powering her way down the corridor she had just travelled, not caring what noise she was making. Glancing over her shoulder she saw the men lumbering up behind her, they had been hired for brawn not speed, Vanessa looked forward noticing the boxes she had seen on the way in she pulled them down behind her in attempt to slow down her pursuers. Finally reaching the iron doorway she pushed it open, gasping for breath as she inhaled the crisp Gotham night air. The taxi she had told to hold was long gone, cursing Vanessa took off down one of the many back alleys in the Narrows, she turned around again whilst still keeping her legs going, the boxes had proved to be relatively useless in stopping her attackers who looked to be built like tanks, taking a sharp left Vanessa veered off down another back alley. Gasping, she came to a halt; it was dead end, her escape route blocked off by a chain link fence. Her lips set in a stern line she jumped up and attempted to scale the fence. She was stopped short as a hand reached out and grabbed her ankle, looking down Vanessa saw the muscle grinning, without a seconds thought Vanessa brought her other well heeled foot crashing down into his face. He screamed and let go of her, Vanessa smiled grimly and began climbing once again, jumping off the other side she landed heavily on one ankle. Screaming out in pain she rolled onto her back, her pursuer's face leering over the top of the fence, smattered with blood. Vanessa scrabbled back onto her feet, wincing in pain and looking about for a weapon, noticing a wooden plank resting on the wall she held it in front of her like a quarter stave. The man jumped down, his companion had joined him, Vanessa's mind went blank, there was only one thing left to do, opening her mouth she yelled at the top of her lungs, "HELP! Help me please!"

The two men now shared equally menacing smiles, the one she had kicked in the face was cracking his knuckles ominously. They rushed her, with a guttural yell she swung the piece of wood in front of her, managing to connect with one of the mans shoulders.

"Help!" Vanessa called out again, the plank of wood proving to be too unwieldy in her hands one of the men swiftly pulled it out of her grasp. Grabbing her by the shoulders he swung her against the wall.

"You know, the boss wants to make it clear what exactly happened back there," he smiled at her.

"HELP ME!"

A hand clamped over her mouth, Vanessa squealed, wriggling backwards she managed to bite down on her captors hand, he yelled.

"You fucking bitch," slapping her across the face, he left a red raw handprint, Vanessa grimaced and brought her knee to his groin, effectively incapacitating him. Running forward the best she could manage, Vanessa kept calling for help. The second of the two goons had recovered from the slight blow Vanessa had managed to deal him and gave chase. Vanessa's heart was beating a violent tattoo in her chest as she pushed herself onward, screaming for help. Suddenly there was a slight breeze behind her, followed by a heavy thud.

* * *

Stopping, Vanessa turned round, stood before her was a man. The Batman had come, the thug's jaw dropped, coming to his senses he quickly swung a punch. Batman easily ducked out of reach, bringing up his fist into the his opponent's stomach, the thug took a step backward, the vigilante sensing his chance landed a devastating blow to the goon's head. Turning round to face Vanessa his cape billowing as he did, her eyes widened in fear, "Oh holy hell!"

"Quiet, I need to get you out of her," his voice came out as a growl, harsh and unforgiving. Vanessa whimpered, he stepped towards her and without hesitation grabbed her around the waist, pulling her prone form towards him. With Vanessa's face pushed up against his armour plated chest she put up little resistance, firing off his grappling gun the two were lifted off the ground easily and began speeding towards the rooftops. Within minutes she was strapped into the passenger seat of a tank like vehicle, Batman only pausing to ask her where she lived, after quickly forcing out her address, Vanessa sank back into the seat and closed her eyes. Soon the tumbler was revving to life and taking several back routes in attempt to navigate a way out of the Narrows with the least possible sightings. Vanessa swallowed, "Thank you, for helping me back there…" she turned her head in her seat to gauge her protectors reaction, there was none. She nervously cleared her throat, "I erm said thank you…" she once again glanced over.

"You're welcome," the words sounded slightly warmer despite the gravely tone to his voice.

* * *

Vanessa risked another peek at her dark protector, his jaw was strong, his mouth set in a grim line, his eyes from what she could tell were firmly fixed on the road, his hands gripping the steering wheel as he manoeuvred the cumbersome vehicle with the ease and grace of Aryton Senna. Feeling her gaze upon him he turned to meet it, his eyes angry, dark and questioning, Vanessa quickly looked away, staring intently out of the window. Pulling back her sleeve she glanced at her watch, it read 7:30, she would be late for Bruce, surreptitiously taking out her phone she rang him, her eyes glancing over at Batman, he was once again concentrating on the road. There were several rings, and Vanessa was soon redirected to voicemail.

"Dammit!" quickly stifling her curse she held her hand over her mouth in attempt to shield her conversation, or rather the message she was about to leave, "Hi um Bruce… I hope you get this but er I ran into some trouble tonight," she paused, debating whether she should say exactly what kind of trouble, "in the Narrows. And well I don't think I could handle it if we went to dinner. I'd love to reschedule…." the beep cut off the rest of whatever she was about to say. A few minutes later the tumbler ground to a halt, "We're here."

"Um right…"

"We're parked out back, wanted to avoid unwanted onlookers."

"Ok," Vanessa paused, "well thanks then…" and very impulsively she lent over and planted a small kiss on the exposed part of Batman's cheek, coughing slightly she turned away just as the door above her opened. Clambering awkwardly out in attempt to shield her underwear Vanessa tumbled on to the pavement, having once gotten back on to her feet, her weight thrown on to one leg she waved hesitantly and made her way to the front of the building, hearing the rev of the engine she spun round to see the tumbler round the corner.

* * *

Reaching the door of her apartment it took her several tries for her to open it; the key just didn't seem to fit. Finally the door swung open and Vanessa toppled into the hall way, kicking off her shoes, throwing off her jacket, her unzipped skirt soon took its place on the floor next to it.

"And that is how you do it!" Vanessa stopped dead, instead of the one student bumming around her apartment, she saw two, she screamed. The two boys sat at the sofa slowly turned round, Tristan looked highly amused by the situation, his companion however, did not. The red heads eyes were firmly fixed on the ceiling and the x box controller he once held in his hand fell to the floor.

"Stockings sis, really?"

Vanessa shut her eyes, "Um right, well I'm gonna take a shower and put some clothes on. So I will talk to you later Tristan, Tristan's friend," nodding in their general direction she limped towards the bathroom. 20 minutes later Vanessa was showered and dressed, she padded into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"What happened to you?" Tristan asked, still managing to keep his concentration on the game at hand.

"Oh well, I was attacked by some mob guys and rescued by Batman, no big deal…."

"You what?" Tristan yelled, jumping to his feet and all importantly pausing the game. "You were attacked? Have you called the police? I'm going to fucking find them and hurt them…." Vanessa sighed, placing her head in her hands. Tristan's friend lent towards her.

"Are you alright?" Vanessa looked sharply up, startled at the close proximity of his icy blue eyes and freckled nose.

"I'm ok, thanks…?" her voiced raised in question.

"Wally, Wally West." He replied as his hand reached out to meet hers.

"Nice to meet you Wally," she smiled.

Tristan had not appeared to notice his sister striking up a conversation with his friend as he was still ranting on about the several ways he intended on killing the men that attacked his sister. It was only until there was a knock at the door that he slowed down, "expecting anyone?"

"No," Vanessa sighed and hauled herself to her feet, Wally made a move to help her, "its fine… you two go back to playing whatever it was that you were playing"

"Nah, we should be getting ready soon. We're planning on heading out… you be ok by yourself?" Tristan asked.

Vanessa merely nodded and waved them off as she opened her front door.

There stood Bruce Wayne, casually dressed in biker boots, jeans and a leather jacket. A helmet tucked under his arm and a bag containing some sort of enticing foodstuff in the other. "Hi, I know you said you ran into some trouble but I thought you could do with some food and company," he smiled at her, adding "away from the crowds."

Vanessa nodded mutely and opened the door wider, signalling that he should come in.


	4. Chapter 4

Shutting the door behind him Bruce stepped into the hallway, finally seeing Vanessa in the light, he flinched slightly as he took in her appearance. An angry looking bruise was forming on her check where he could only assume she had been hit, her exposed arms were scratched and mottled in several places and he couldn't help but notice that she favoured one leg over the other.

"That bad huh?" Vanessa commented, noticing Bruce's look.

"Does it hurt?" Bruce asked, his hand hesitantly coming up to her face, his fingertips hovering millimetres away from her purple cheek.

"Nah, is just a constant dull throb…" Vanessa said in a very cavalier manner, looking down she added, "ah well, I just fell down the stairs right?"

"I don't think you have to pretend to be a battered wife Vanessa. Did you call the police though?"

"No, I don't think they can help me," she paused, making eye contact with Bruce. Sighing she shook her head, "Anyway, come on in. My brother and his friend are about to leave so we can reclaim the living room. But you might as well come into the kitchen first."

* * *

The pair walked the short distance to the kitchen, Vanessa shooting her brother a shut up right now look as he noticed her companion. Bruce placed his helmet and bag on the counter top and glanced at Vanessa; worried she might just fall over. Bruce kept telling himself that he was only there so he could keep an eye on her; he knew that she had unwittingly stumbled into something far bigger than she could comprehend and the mob would be after her blood. Yet there was a small part of Bruce's mind whispering that he enjoyed her company, she like Rachel was refreshingly frank and unforgiving and that voice in his head was getting louder.

"So what's in the bag?" Vanessa asked in the most nonchalant tone she could muster, but her motives where betrayed when he stomach gave an almighty rumble.

"Oh, not much… I just called the restaurant and asked if they could throw something together." Bruce glanced slyly at Vanessa, judging her reaction.

"You just called them and asked them to throw something together?" Vanessa asked, her eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. Just picked up the phone and talked to the Chef…"

Vanessa laughed, "Ah yes… Anything for Bruce Wayne."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Bruce replied, raising his hands in mock surrender.

"Wasn't it you who ran off with an entire Russian ballet company? Something about a yacht?"

Bruce grinned at the memory, "yeah… that was interesting." Vanessa nudged him and glowered, but instantly regretted it, as she hissed in pain when a few of her bruises made contact with Bruce's muscular arm. Looking down in concern Bruce placed a surprisingly gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine," Vanessa brushed off his concerns.

"Right well we're off then!" Tristan and Wally both walked into the kitchen, judging by the look on Tristan's face he didn't like what he saw.

"I'll see you later then," was Vanessa's response, when he brother showed little sign of leaving she moved towards him in an attempt to usher him out. He neatly sidestepped her and addressed Bruce.

"Right pretty boy. You better not try anything funny with my sister you got that? She's been through a lot tonight and I don't want her to be alone that's the only reason why I'm letting you stay here..." Vanessa sighed; her brother had a very selective memory. Fortunately, Wally noticed her chagrin and decided to step in.

"Ok! Tristan, we better be going. Erm have a nice night you guys. You've got Tristan's cell phone number if you need anything, right Vanessa?" she nodded her assent.

"We're cool then, see ya around..." Tristan was still not moving, Wally pulled against his arm, "C'mon bro." Tristan gave one last withering look to Wayne and went with his friend.

* * *

"Sorry about that. Overprotective younger brother and all."

"Never had to deal with one actually, unless you count senior prom?" Bruce smiled and began looking about the kitchen in search of something or other.

"And there really isn't any need to be…" Bruce's paused only momentarily in response to her comment but once again resumed his quest.

"Bruce!" Vanessa chirped up.

"Yeah?"

"You looking for something?"

Bruce turned around and saw Vanessa leaning against the counter with a somewhat triumphant look across her features. Bruce sighed, and ran his hand through his hair, looking somewhat abashed. Vanessa couldn't help but notice his exposed arm, or how an embarrassed Bruce whilst being highly unusual was remarkably adorable.

"Yeah, cork screw…" Vanessa smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm surprised you can actually find your way around a kitchen Bruce. Silver spoon and all." she pulled open the draw and handed the contraption to Bruce.

"Am I going to be the subject of many digs tonight?"

"Well if you want to be a good friend then yes, it helps me deal with the pain." Vanessa closed her eyes in mock anguish. Bruce rolled his eyes as he deftly opened a bottle of wine and poured the dark red liquid into two glasses Vanessa had provided.

* * *

Across town the two lackeys that Bruce had dealt with stood grovelling in front the mob boss.

"So you're tellin' me that a five foot nothin', half pint managed to get the best of you two?"

"She did kick me in the face boss…"

Giovanni glared at the man in front of him but he quickly looked a way repulsed by the sight he saw. The kick Vanessa administered had caused the mans eye to swell up, the skin around it was inflamed and had turned the colour of an aubergine, the flesh looked like it was almost throbbing in pain.

"I can see that, but what about you Luca? She kick you too?"

Luca looked at the floor nervously, "Er naw boss. Someone else turned up…"

"What a cop? I got the guys that patrol round here paid and bought"

"It weren't no cop…" the other interjected

"Then? I'm loosing my patients boys!" Giovanni looked at the two of them whilst playing with the signet ring on his finger.

"It were the Batman…"

Giovanni laughed, "the Batman, really? You two too scared to admit you were beat on by a girl?"

"Honest, it were him. In the flesh…" Luca said almost indignantly

"I don't care if it were the fuckin' tooth fairy, ya let her get away. So now what you gonna do is find her and make sure she don't talk. You got that?"

The two lugs nodded slowly, "yes boss" was their mumbled reply.

Placated Giovanni nodded and left to walk away, before exiting the room, he turned and addressed them, "you better get the mess that is your face seen to. Don't go to no hospital mind."

* * *

Meanwhile, Vanessa and Bruce had moved their 'date' to the living room. Vanessa was occupying herself with eating, and every so often looking up at Bruce, observing him. She felt somewhat self-conscious, as she knew full well that she was covered in bruises and her hair was drying in the most peculiar manner. Inwardly sighing she focused on consuming the food in front of her; each bite she took was exquisite, momentarily distracting her from the pain and the delectable man opposite her. Having finished her main she placed the plate onto the coffee table in front of her and pulled her legs underneath her, once again wincing as she made contact with yet more bruises. She cursed silently as she no longer had a distraction and she knew claiming she was in too much pain could not justify her staring at Bruce and admiring his chiselled features. Taking a deep gulp of wine she smiled at Bruce, he smiled back, Vanessa wanted to slap herself, they now appeared to be stuck in a strange game of cat and mouse. Resolving to break eye contact she coughed and looked down, Bruce smirked.

"So," she said finally caving under the pressure.

"Yes… " he replied slowly.

"I guess you're wondering how I acquired these battle scars eh?" Vanessa smiled lightly, gesturing to her face.

"I assure you that thought has never crossed my mind…" Bruce replied innocently, playing with his sleeve.

"Really? You aren't desperate to know if I secretly moonlight as a cage fighter?" Vanessa asked, slightly nonplussed at his apparent lack of curiosity.

"Well if you are, you mustn't be a very good one." Vanessa tired to glare but the effect was ruined when she smiled.

"You should see the other guy… "

"Bloody pulp?" Bruce asked

"Something like that." Vanessa smiled wanly.

"Seriously though Vanessa, I think you should call the police, I know people get mugged all the time and there's little chance of catching them, but you should report it." Bruce leaned forward in earnest, his eyes capturing hers.

"I wasn't mugged Bruce…" Vanessa looked down at her hands; she began to chip away at her nail varnish.

Bruce frowned, attempting to give the impression that he was confused as to where she had acquired her bruises if not from a mugging, "if you weren't mugged then…"

"I… well. It's sort of complicated."

Bruce narrowed his eyes, "Like you walked into someone's fist?"

Vanessa snorted, "No more like, I walked into something I shouldn't have really seen."

"Are we talking crime here?"

"Pretty much, mob retribution and all."

"Christ Vanessa, that's it. You have to go to the police!"

"Don't be naïve Bruce, you've lived in Gotham all your life, so many of the police are owned it doesn't matter about the few that aren't…" Vanessa sighed and flung herself back into the cushions.

"Van…" Bruce began but Vanessa interjected by raising her hand.

"Just… no, lets talk about something else ok?" Vanessa looked at him purposefully. Once again Vanessa flinched as she placed too much weight on her injured leg.

"Let me take a look at that..." Bruce said softly.

* * *

Vanessa nodded mutely and shuffled back, almost sinking into the cream sofa, squirming around a bit until she found a position she was comfortable in. Having spent the better part of a minute fidgeting she bent her leg and placed her foot onto one of the sofa cushions.

"Did you put any ice on it?" Bruce asked when he noticed the slight inflammation.

"Kinda forgot about it to be honest," Bruce raised an eyebrow, "What? I was a little bit distracted…"

"Yeah, I have that effect on women," Bruce paused pensively, "some men too."

Vanessa snorted, "Men?"

"I mean I'm not trying to blow my own horn here, but you have no idea how many propositions I've gotten. And well its no secret where I work, Alfred's pretty much given up on sorting through the mail, last time he did…"

"What?" Vanessa asked, her interest piqued

"He found a nice close up picture of this guy's uh…." Bruce took a breath.

Vanessa gasped, her hand jumper to her mouth. A few moments later a giggle escaped her and she was soon in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"No… no… that is just… oh God, really?" she managed to pant out.

"I'm glad you're finding this amusing," Bruce smiled softly

"I'm sorry, really I am…" another laugh bubbled up from her throat, she coughed several times in attempt to regain some control, "its just so funny." Then an image of an elderly man, who she thought to be Alfred, popped unbidden into her head. This proved more than she could handle and another wave of laughter hit her, biting down on her sleeve she tried to stem the flow, having almost succeeded Vanessa let out the most unladylike snort. Clamping both hands over her nose and mouth Vanessa's eyes widened, both in shock and embarrassment, Bruce's eyes merely glinted with contained humour. To spare Vanessa any more shame Bruce went back to looking at her foot.

"Is it ok do you think?" Vanessa asked having composing herself the only evidence of her humour a slight red tinge to her cheek. She leaned in to take a closer look.

"Yeah, you've just sprained it" Bruce replied, looking up sharply to meet Vanessa's gaze. The art dealer bit her lip, Bruce was so close she could make out the fine lines on his face, her eyes kept darting down to look at his lips, did she dare tip her head any further forward? Bruce, almost sensing Vanessa's thoughts, pulled back ever so slightly. She was too close and was dangerously near making him act impulsively. Even after being chased down several back alleys and taking several knocks Bruce still thought she looked magnificent. Her eyes were bright and inquisitive; her cheeks were flushed and her lips full and pink just begging to be kissed. Her heart shaped face was framed by long and wild auburn hair, which only served to make her look like some sort of mischievous nymph, her sole purpose to tempt him.

* * *

Vanessa breathed in deeply and sat back briefly against the sofa, before pushing herself up and walking towards the window, resting her forehead against the cold glass. A warm had snaked around her shoulders; Vanessa glanced up and saw Bruce staring steadily out of the window, clearly not seeing the traffic several stories below. Vanessa yawned and quite naturally rested her head lightly on Bruce's shoulder. Her eyelids threatening to remain closed she snuggled further into Bruce's side, "You want to sit down Vanessa?" Bruce asked. Vanessa mumbled a small no and ever so slightly shook her head.

"Bed?"

"Is that a proposition?" Vanessa asked coyly. Bruce grinned, a sudden burning image flashed up in his mind, Vanessa's back arched in pleasure gasping for breath as he trailed kisses down her neck. Grinding his teeth, Bruce forced himself back to the situation at hand. Vanessa meanwhile had fallen further into her lethargy and was just about to fall asleep on her feet. Quickly scooping up the prone woman in his arms, Bruce walked in the direction of what he assumed to be her bedroom based on the sight of several shoes scattered about and one red lace bra poking out of a drawer. Having made it to the side of her bed Vanessa had tumbled into unconsciousness. Bending down Bruce quickly pulled back the covers with one hand, whilst clutching Vanessa to his chest in attempt not to drop her, he felt Vanessa grab his shirt as she buried her face into his neck. Sighing Bruce lent further forward still and gently placed Vanessa onto her mattress, lightly unclasping her hand from his clothes. Pulling the duvet up her body Bruce admired her sleeping form, her hair was fanned out around her face, her arm had already wrestled free of the covers and flung itself across the pillows. Placing a chaste kiss on Vanessa's temple Bruce straightened out and tread lightly in the direction of the door.

* * *

"Bruce?" came Vanessa's muffled voice from the bed

"Mmhhm?"

"C'mere."

Bruce resisted the temptation to roll his eyes but duly obeyed her and sat on the edge of her double bed. Vanessa stared blearily up at the beautiful man before her, using her finger to motion him forward. Bruce bent his head down slightly as Vanessa opened her mouth about to say something but stopped as she heard the front door open followed by a loud crash as someone or something stumbled into the coat rack.

"Shit, c'mon Tristan… move" the hushed tones of Wally West could be heard from the hallway. "How in the hell did you get so wasted so fast?" Wally's disgruntled mutterings could no longer be heard but every so often the silent night air was punctuated with a heavy thud as Wally negotiated the route to the spare bedroom with Tristan proving to be a highly cumbersome object.

"Bruce?" Vanessa asked again, drawing attention away from the slight commotion outside her bedroom.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," she placed a small hand against his cheek and gave him a drowsy smile.

"No problem. You get some rest now." Bruce replied as he took her hand in his and laid it gently back down on to the bed.

Quickly exiting the apartment block Bruce made his way to the one of many sports cars he had in his possession and decided that it was time to visit the cave.

* * *

The following morning Vanessa's eyes fluttered open, she lay in bed staring up at the ceiling for a few blissful moments before a sudden wave of aches and pain hit her. Yesterday's bumps, cuts and bruises were making themselves known, Vanessa growled to herself, imagining several inventive ways of inflicting as much pain as possible on the two men that had roughed her up. She was soon distracted from the dark and bloody images that were being conjured up in her head by something that smelt awfully like bacon drifting in from the kitchen. Throwing off the covers and swinging herself out of bed Vanessa made her way to the source of the smell, pausing briefly to pick up her cotton dressing gown hung over the back of a chair. Instead of her brother bustling away she saw the flaming red hair and surmised Wally must have crashed on the sofa. As she quietly observed her brothers young friend she couldn't help but think, the boy worked out. Feeling it was about time to make herself known before she crossed the threshold into the territory of a voyeuristic paedophile, she coughed. Wally startled by the noise jumped slightly and turned around.

"Morning," Vanessa said as she made eye contact with the red head.

"Hey Vanessa, I hope you don't mind that I crashed here last night, Tristan was pretty much wasted and well I do live across town."

"Its fine Wally…" taking a mug from the kitchen cabinet she poured herself a coffee from the freshly brewed pot, "So, just how pissed was he last night?"

Wally smiled good-humouredly, "You have no idea… he was hitting on anything that had a pulse, you know girls, guys, mostly guys though. But when he eventually got to a woman he spent the entire time talking to her left breast."

"Really? Normally he cant say two words when it comes to girls."

"Yeah well when he's got a couple of shots of tequila down his throat the guy is a sex pest."

Vanessa laughed, "So what you making?"

"Uh, just breakfast. Bacon, eggs, pancakes."

"You're my kinda guy West," Vanessa rushed as she attempted to cut out eating all together and inhale the bacon that was currently being dished out on to a plate.

"Oh Tristan said something about your car needing some work?" Wally asked as he administered to the eggs.

"Oh right, it won't start. I think it's the carburettor…"

"Yeah?" Wally looked at her, his eyes sceptical.

"Maybe?"

Wally barked out a laugh, "I dunno if Tristan mentioned but I'm a mechanic. I can probably swing by tomorrow to check it out?"

"Oh you're a life saver! I hate taking the train back from work…"

"Hey its no problem. Anyway, help yourself," Wally said, noticing Vanessa's ravenous gaze, "I'm gonna try and get Tristan up…"

"There's some ibuprofen in the bathroom cabinet, I think he may be needing it."

"Thanks," Wally quickly exited the kitchen after grabbing a glass of water.

* * *

At precisely that same moment, several blocks away at Vanessa's newly furnished office Elaine the secretary was opening up for the day. Having just turned on the computer Elaine made her way to the small kitchen that was hidden away behind Vanessa's office, she flipped the red switch on the big, shiny silver coffee machine complete with its very own steamer and waited for the black elixir to drip into the waiting cup. Elaine was grouchy, her boyfriend James and blown her off the night before after she had spent a painstaking three hours making a lasagne and chocolate soufflé. Elaine wasn't given much time to stew as she was forcefully ejected from her own thoughts when there came an almighty crash from the reception, the coffee forgotten Elaine rushed out to investigate.

"Where is Vanessa Taylor?"

"She isn't in yet." Elaine pulled herself up to her full 5' 8" frame and stuck out her chin, her mother and taught her a long time ago the only way to deal with bullies was to stand up to them. Admittedly Mrs Grey had never met members of the Gotham mob.

"So when will she get here?"

"I don't know. Do you have an appointment?"

"Appointment, " one of the men laughed, "hear that Luca, she's askin' if we got an appointment"

Luca suddenly grabbed Elaine by the shoulders, "listen lady, we don't need a fuckin' appointment..." he pushed her to one side and both he and his companion moved towards Vanessa's office. Elaine, however, was made of sterner stuff and quickly picked herself up, running ever so slightly to head them off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded, her voice shrill.

The two men smirked, and Luca's arm swung out from his side, dealing Elaine a heavy blow to her chin. She staggered backwards only to be picked up and flung like a rag doll across the room, landing with a sickening thud against the wall.

* * *

Less than half an hour later, Vanessa had rushed her breakfast, grabbed a quick shower and patted her brother lightly on the head. After negotiating Gotham's ailing elevated trains she got to her office in good time. Bracing herself for the potentially busy day ahead she grabbed the steel door handle firmly and pushed. Her extra mug of coffee she had brought with her slipped from her hand, leaving a brown puddle by her feet. The entire office had been ransacked, Elaine's computer was thrown across the room, various pages had been ripped out of the appointment books, the several vases of flowers Elaine had put in to brighten up the place lay smashed across the floor, leaving shards of glass smattered across the carpet.

"Elaine?" Vanessa called. There was no answer. Picking her way across the floor Elaine came into Vanessa's view. A strangled sob escaped her throat as she hurried towards her employee. Flinging herself down next to her, not caring about the potential hazard of the glass she gently rolled Elaine onto her back. Another sob escaped her as she noticed a thick trail of blood on the wall. Vanessa checked for a pulse, and found a faint but steady beating rhythm; unaware of what to do next she cursed herself for her lack of first aid knowledge. Scraping back the hair from Elaine's face she forced down the urge to through up as she felt the drying blood on her hands. Her secretary was pale and breathing shallowly, pulling out her phone from her bag she typed in 911. Her hands shook as she saw the blood dripping from her fingertips and smudging the display screen. Putting the phone up to her hear she waited for an answer.

"Hello, emergency services…" Vanessa didn't reply, her eyes were tightly shut as another wave of nausea hit her. "Hello?"

Vanessa cleared her throat, "Please, I… I need an ambulance."


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of sirens filled the air; several police officers burst through the door and moved to secure the perimeter. Vanessa paid little head to them; the voices around her faded out and the images flickered. She looked down once more and saw Elaine's head in her lap. Muttering something, she stroked the hair away from Elaine's face, leaving smudges of blood across her assistant's pearly white translucent skin. Sobbing slightly Vanessa rocked backward and forward, once again her hand touched Elaine's face, this time to try and remove the blood that marred her friend's feature. It refused to be wiped away. A solitary tear slid down Vanessa's cheek landing on Elaine's forehead, the slight lubrication causing the blood to spread further as Vanessa continued to stroke it away.

"Miss Taylor?" a woman's voice sounded quietly in her ear, "Miss Taylor you have to let go of her now…"

Vanessa shook her head, looking down and refusing to make eye contact with the paramedic.

"Miss Taylor…" the woman placed a firm hand on her shoulder, forcing her slightly to turn away. "Vanessa can you please look at me."

With much reluctance the young woman managed to coax Vanessa to glance upwards and make eye contact.

"You're gonna come with me now, that ok?" Vanessa nodded she made moves to go with the girl, several other paramedics that had been hanging back rushed forward and began administering to Elaine. Vanessa extended a shaky hand and was helped up the young woman.

"Can you walk?" Vanessa nodded slightly and shuffled slowly towards the door, the glass crunching underfoot.

* * *

The art dealer was taken to the back of an ambulance and sat down, a blanket was thrown over her shoulders, a torch shone into her eyes and another paramedic began asking her questions to determine whether any actual damage had been done to her. Once again things began to blur in Vanessa's head, she barely registered that a second ambulance had arrived to cart off Elaine to hospital, as its sirens blared to life Vanessa briefly crashed back into reality, only to be struck by the pain and fear all over again. She swayed slightly as she sat; the police officer that was now questioning her quickly reached out and steadied her.

"Miss?" Vanessa forced herself to look at the eager young man in front of her. She fancied he had just graduated from the academy, young, foolhardy and fearless. One of the few that still took the oath of protecting and serving seriously.

"You're going to have to come down to the station, I think to need to ask a couple of more questions. Do you think you can manage that today?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Vanessa nodded and slid herself off her seat. Steadying herself on the tarmac she shrugged off the blanket that covered her shoulders and followed the officer to a squad car.

* * *

"Miss Taylor are you telling me that you were attacked by who you can only assume to be mob goons last night and you feel the same men are behind the attack on you secretary?" Commissioner Gordon looked at the young woman in front of him. Vanessa had forced down a mug of a coffee, followed by a sugar-covered donut, the colour had returned to her cheeks and she no longer had a cloudy distant look in her eyes.

"Yes Commissioner, I don't think it's a coincidence that I see the mob dealing out punishment and then the next day my office is broken into after I'd managed to get away from some muscle the night before."

"You do you realise they'll keep coming after you, its only a matter of time? The only course of action I can see is that you have to go underground, change your name, leave town, whatever it takes. Obviously the United States Government will help relocate you…"

"You're telling me to run? I got myself into this mess Commissioner and I'll be damned if I let a bunch of jumped up Sicilians drive me into hiding… I'll just lay low for a while."

"Miss Taylor I strongly recommend against this…" Vanessa cut him off.

"You cant keep me here Commission, so if you'll excuse me." Vanessa rose to her feet, and walked with determination towards the office door, she left without a backwards glance. If she had spared the room a second look, she would have seen Gordon hunched against the desk as he removed his glasses and polished them, a look of sever dejection etched on his face.

* * *

"Master Wayne, are you down here?" Alfred called, sighing to himself as no reply followed, the steadfast butler made his way into the depths of the newly complete Batcave. Giving the tray he carried a cursory glance, Alfred muttered to himself darkly as he walked briskly towards where his employer sat. Bruce's hands moved rapidly across the keyboard as he pulled up the several police reports on an attack at a downtown office, the one victim a Miss Elaine Winters and the informant, Vanessa Taylor. Bruce's lips pursed and his jaw was set in a grim line. There had been no witnesses but it didn't take much for Bruce to put the two hits together, evidently Giovanni had sent out his men to find Vanessa, the office being their only lead. Bruce's eyes narrowed, they now more than likely, knew where she lived. The thought did not sit well with him as he swiftly turned his chair to face Alfred. Hiding his shock Alfred quickly composed his features, "you are aware Sir that you have missed three meetings this morning?"

"I'm aware Alfred," was Wayne's curt reply.

The butler heaved a deep sigh, "So then I take it to be pointless to try and convince you to go upstairs, put on the suit I laid out for you and make an appearance at Wayne Enterprises?"

"Very." Alfred shook his head slightly and turned to leave, before he could take one step Bruce spoke up quietly, "she's been targeted Alfred. They wont stop, they've just begun and I don't know if I can protect her."

"You will Master Bruce," Alfred said comfortingly, his previous annoyance vanishing.

"I couldn't save Rachel," Alfred sighed, and closed his eyes. It always came back to Rachel, it didn't matter how many others he did save, the one that truly mattered, the one he wholly cared about was lost and every day it haunted him.

* * *

Several hours later Vanessa sat curled up on her sofa, several bags of chips and the like lay scattered around her. Her hair was piled messily onto of her head as she attempting to kill as many zombies as she possibly could, finding the detached violence strangely comforting. Tristan had been out when she returned home, she couldn't bring herself to call him and tell him what had happened, she could and would wait. About half an hour earlier Wally had made good on his promise and turned up, toolbox in hand. She had quickly shown him to her allotted garage and left him to it, not really concerned if it were the carburettor playing up. There was a brief knock at the door and Vanessa was started from her bloody game, pausing it she quickly stood up. Assuming it were the several pizza's she had ordered not long ago she swung the door open wide without thinking. Her eyes widened in fear as the two men that had put Elaine in hospital stood before her. The realisation that she might just be dead in a few moments came crashing down around her, quickly she rushed forward in attempt to shut the door on the two men, the one that wasn't Luca was faster. His hand swung out and caught the door. Luca stepped forward and pushed Vanessa to the wall, her back connected with the cream box that served as the intercom, she heard a connection being made and hoped it reached down to the garage.

"You caused us a lot of trouble little lady…" Luca moved towards her again and once more picked her up and through her down the hall. Vanessa skidded to a stop; almost losing her balance, running around into the living room, the two men followed her. Vanessa was in a small space, they both effectively blocked her exit from the apartment, she had to keep them at bay somehow. Tired of the waiting one of the men broke ranks and rushed forward with a yell, his fist flying towards her, letting pure instinct take over, Vanessa managed to dodge out of the way, the man's fist connected with the wall. He howled in pain. Taking her chance by his distraction Vanessa ran towards the door, only this time to be grabbed by his partner, "Help!" she screamed hoping fervently Wally could hear her. She filled her lungs once with more and was about to let another scream rip but a hand smothered her mouth. Struggling like a caged beast Vanessa tried to wriggle free, her legs kicking up into the air as she leaned against her captor trying to gain any amount of leverage as he lifted her off her ground.

* * *

Ordinarily as Wally worked he liked to have his music blaring at obnoxiously loud levels. As luck would have it, the mechanic had forgotten the small device that was his ipod, so as he lay underneath Vanessa's car looking up at the chassis he heard an almighty yell. The intercom apparently did connect to the garage. Wally quickly pushed himself out from under the car and listened again, he managed to pick out the several grunts and the unmistakable sounds of a struggle. Jumping to his feet, he grabbed the closest weapon to hand, which happened to be a wrench, deciding against it he quickly dropped the long thin strip of metal and snapped up what looked like to be a cricket bat lying against the wall. With startling speed Wally ran up towards Vanessa's apartment, he was soon hurtling down her corridor, his heart quickening rapidly as he saw the door ajar.

* * *

Vanessa was still being held by one of her attackers, instead of attempting to struggle free she planted her feet firmly on the ground. The mobster was slightly thrown by her change in movement, taking the chance she brought her elbow down and rammed it into his stomach, he gasped as the wind was forced out of his lungs, taking the opportunity Vanessa managed to force open his grip and stumble away. The other man seeing his comrade panting for breath stormed towards her, only to find his legs swept up from underneath him. Wally had arrived and was attempting to move Vanessa away from her two assailants, momentarily distracted the two men circled Wally, without any warning a fist shot out hitting Wally squarely in the face, he stumbled back slightly, shaking his head as he tried to clear his vision. The red head then retaliated as he brought the cricket bat up with surprising ferocity and accuracy into the closest mans stomach, the heavy stumbled backwards, seizing the advantage Wally dealt him a well placed upper cut to the jaw, there was a crunch as Wally's knuckles connected, sending a wave of pain down his arm. Wally grimaced but brought his fist back again and launched it full force at the man once more. Meanwhile Vanessa had found a weapon of her own, no sooner had Wally distracted the two men she had looked around the apartment for something to use. Her eyes had focused on an extremely large crystal vase her mother had bought her. Adrenaline was being pumped around her body in increasing amounts, Vanessa acted quickly as she grabbed it and brought it down heavily onto Luca's head. The man fell to the fall, unconscious at her feet. Looking up she managed to catch a glimpse of Wally quickly dispatching the other enforcer.

* * *

Both Wally and Vanessa sat on the sofa and Wally was kicking the crap out of her on the X-Box. Tristan had yet to get back from whatever he had been doing, and despite Wally's instance that she leave the apartment following the police's inspection she refused to move claiming she was not going to be bullied into leaving her own home. Wally had sighed, laying down his own decree that until her brother got back her was going to stay with her.

"Wally,"

"Yup…."

"I'm going to get some ice cream..."

"I'll just grab my coat," Wally said jumping to his feet.

"No! It's fine, it's a couple of yards down the street, the cops have those guys in custody, I'm going to be ok. I'll see you in a bit."

Before he could put forward a better argument Vanessa was out of the door and in the store perusing the frozen food aisle. As Vanessa was about to reach in and pick out a tub of calorie-laden goodness, she stiffened as she felt a hand gently stroke her cheek from behind her. Startled she quickly spun round only to be found facing Paolo, Giovanni's son. Paolo smiled at her, the same kind of smile a cat wears just when it's caught the canary, his eyes flicked up to the security camera in the store, waiting till they were in its blind spot. Lunging forward he pushed her back into the freezers, a knife coming out of no where to appear in his hand, "You better be careful Miss Taylor, you just don't know what's gonna happen to a single, defenceless little girl like yourself when walking home." Vanessa opened her mouth to say something; Paolo shook his finger under her nose.

"Uh huh, you keep quiet now," Leaning closer towards Vanessa causing her to shrink visibly backwards; he reached over her shoulder and grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup. "I'll be seeing you later Princess," blowing her a kiss Paolo left her just as the camera panned back to where the two had been standing.

* * *

Ice cream forgotten Vanessa rushed out on to the street, stumbling blindly towards her apartment. She was soon stopped from any further progress as she was virtually picked off the ground and carried up towards a neighbouring rooftops building. Vanessa screamed but a gloved hand again muffled her mouth, this was turning into a regular occurrence. Realising this Vanessa burst into hysterical laughter, this too stifled by the hand around her mouth. Prizing at the fingers that had clamped down across her face Vanessa managed to push the hand off her and feel to her knees, desperately trying to bring herself under control.

"Vanessa…" The person growled. The art dealer once again began laughing, as she attempted to crawl away. "Vanessa, stop," she gasped, her laughter was subsiding. As Vanessa turned over to sit down, she was soon shuddering for breath as tears began to well up in her eyes. The Batman made a move towards her.

"Oh God get away from me!" she said as she crawled backwards, her eyes widened in a mixture of terror and panic.

Crouching down to her level Bruce managed to catch her eye in attempt to steady her. "Vanessa I need you to listen to me," his voice much softer this time, less beast, more human. Vanessa nodded mutely, "I'm going to come closer to you ok?"

Once again she nodded, Bruce took shuffled steps towards her, reaching out with his hands he grabbed hers, his eyes never leaving hers, his gaze radiating calm. Pulling her up gently with him Vanessa was once again back on her feet. "Is there any where you can go, somewhere people wont think of? But most importantly somewhere safe?"

Vanessa inhaled sharply, "Maybe."

"Good, you're going to call them, tonight. And ask to go stay with them."

"Ok," Vanessa replied faintly, wobbling dangerously on her feet.

"Shut your eyes,"

"What?"

"Just do it, I'm taking you home." No sooner had Vanessa closed her eyes then Batman had grabbed her, pulling her protectively to his chest he launched the two of them off the building whilst firing off a grappling line. He was soon swinging her onto the roof of her apartment block; Vanessa had miraculously stayed quiet throughout the trip.

"Go straight down stairs and call your friend."

"Thank you," Vanessa rested her forehead against his chest for a moment before hurrying towards the roof access.

* * *

Less than a minute later she burst through her apartment door, her bother was waiting for her whilst he kept shooting Wally dirty looks, evidently annoyed that his friend had let his sister out under his watch. Tristan immediately rose, his mouth opening as he geared himself up for some yelling. Vanessa cut him off by raising a hand.

"Right, we're leaving. Pack up your clothes, we can't stay here anymore."

"Where are we going?"

"You don't have to know yet, just get your shit." Vanessa marched to the coffee table and picked up her phone, flicking through the address book she landed on Bruce's name, gritting her teeth she prepared herself for what she could only imagine to be one of the most humiliating conversations of her life. "Bruce?" she asked as soon as she had been patched through to Batman's cowl, unbeknown to her of course.

"Vanessa! How are you?"

"Not too great. I have a really really big favour to ask you."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **careful folks! Some might find this a bit racy [I stress bit]

* * *

Dawn, an in-between time. Humanity lies in what seems like a perpetual darkness until the few specks of light break over the horizon and the world wakes. Vanessa sat sitting in a widow seat, her fingertips pressed against the cold glass, her eyes unfocused and unseeing. Soon beams of sunlight were hitting the window and her face was bathed in a golden warmth, sighing deeply she closed her eyes and enjoyed a brief moment of calm before the eventual realisation that a new day brings crept up on her. Absentmindedly she began rubbing her arm, feeling the slight swelling on her bicep she looked down to inspect her now battered body. There were a few dark red scratches on her inner arm, various bruises ranging from dark purple to the slightly faded yellow formed a gruesome pattern across her skin, quickly rolling down her sleeves Vanessa roughly wiped away the tears she wasn't aware she had been shedding. Springing to her feet she reached for the top of the window and with a huge push opened it. Leaning out she took in massive gulps of air trying to steady herself, find her centre but it wasn't enough, screwing up her eyes she let out an almighty yell, gasping she pulled her self back through the window and into the uncomfortably warm room. Sinking to the floor, her back resting against the window seat she let out a few shuddered sobs, the wind gently caressing her skin and sending her into a numbed oblivion.

* * *

Tracing intricate patterns on the thick carpet with her finger Vanessa failed to notice the lock in the heavy set oak door clicking and the it swing open, nor did she register the bare feet quickly pad towards her. Only when the visitor put his arms around her and picked her up did she come to.

"Vanessa?" Bruce whispered intently, sitting down on the widow seat he pulled the young woman into his lap, enveloping her in what he hoped to be a comforting presence. Vanessa's hand gently rested on his chest as she gradually raised her head to make eye contact. "Thank you Bruce,"

"Its not a problem… are you ok?"

Vanessa shook her head, her mouth slightly open, her eyes boring into his. For one of the first times in his life, Bruce Wayne felt uncomfortable. Vanessa wasn't aware of the effect she was causing Bruce, "I'm fine. Just a little shaken up. Stuff like this doesn't happen to normal people."

Bruce smiled ruefully, "Well I think we've established you're not exactly normal."

Vanessa rewarded him with a small laugh. Suddenly aware of the highly intimate position she found herself in Vanessa slowly pushed away Bruce's arm and stood up. Taking a few steps forward she found herself anchored to the spot, Bruce was holding her hand looking quietly puzzled as to why he had five delicate digits interwoven with his.

"Bruce…" Vanessa began, but words failed her. Like magnets Bruce took a stride towards her and Vanessa took an irresistible step in the direction of the Gothamite. There was no need for words as Bruce swept Vanessa towards him, his hands quickly moved to caress her cheeks as he leaned down and placed a sweet yet deliberate kiss on Vanessa's upturned face.

* * *

No fireworks. No foot popping. No whispered sweet nothings. Just two people locked in an intense desire; a desire to be comforted, protected, needed. Vanessa's trembling hands lifted up the edge of Bruce's worn cotton tee shirt, her fingers tracing his lower abdomen as Bruce ministered to her neck, placing delicate kisses across her skin, teasing her. Pulling back slightly, flushed, Vanessa gazed at Bruce trying to gauge what they were doing. Instead of pulling away completely and whispering a small sorry she pushed the logical voice that was screaming at her to stop to one side. As if Bruce had helped her do it, he pulled her towards him once more, his hands entwined in her hair.

* * *

Picking Vanessa up deftly, she wrapped her legs around Bruce's waist as he pulled her top off over her head and walked them towards the bed. Quickly disposing of her bra and his shirt Bruce was kissing her shoulder starting a trail of them down her body, his free hands grabbing at her hips and thighs. Gasping for breath Vanessa arched her back as she sunk into a sea of pillows. There was no room left for analysing or debating, it was perfectly clear where the two of them were headed and Vanessa wasn't objecting. In fact, Bruce was convinced she was trying her best to speed up the process as she worked down his jeans and kissed his torso. Her soft full lips lingering ever so slightly whenever they encountered a scar, of which there were many. Suddenly and without warning Bruce pulled Vanessa round until she was beneath him, their eyes met and she trembled in anticipation. Bruce's hands drifted down her body, her skin tingled as if on fire as his fingers grazed her waist. Bruce's hands stopped, resting gently against the elasticated waistband of her sweat pants. He lent down to kiss her, her mouth warm and inviting as they grappled together both trying get purchase of the other. Slowly Bruce pushed down her trousers and Vanessa's legs were exposed. When the offending fabric was pulled out from under her and thrown to the floor, Bruce's attention turned to Vanessa's soft creamy thighs. His hands roamed up and down them as he parted her legs and kissed her innermost thigh causing her to squirm in pleasure and a soft moan to escape her parted lips. Smiling slightly to herself Vanessa pulled herself up whilst simultaneously moving Bruce into a sitting a position just after disposing of his last shred of clothing. Soon the two of them were rocking backwards and forwards finding each other's rhythm.

* * *

A while later as Bruce lay asleep, Vanessa stared at the ceiling. The sun had finally broken free of the darkness and the morning had crept up on them. Turning to her left slightly Vanessa observed the sleeping man next to her, his forehead was creased into a slight frown, his breathing steady and deep. A small smile played on Vanessa's face as she brushed Bruce's hair from his face and place a small chaste kiss on his forehead. Slipping out of the bed Vanessa pulled on her earlier discarded clothes and tiptoed towards the door. As the door shut behind her Bruce murmured slightly on the brink of consciousness but he rolled over and fell into the clutches of sleep. Hurrying along the corridor Vanessa's feet sunk into the thick carpet providing her toes with a delightful sensation. Walking down several corridors and flights of stairs Vanessa was soon lost. Sighing to herself Vanessa hurried down corridor after corridor until she caught the unmistakable aroma of fresh coffee. Vanessa smiled to herself – she had found the kitchen.

"Would you like to come in Ms Taylor?" Alfred asked lightly from his place by the cooker. "I've just finished making breakfast."

Vanessa jumped slightly and pushed herself off from the doorframe she had been resting against. Walking gingerly across the cold tiled floor she sat down at the breakfast bar, unsure of what to do with her self. A butler making her breakfast was an entirely novel experience. Alfred turned around and smiled, placing a mug and glass of orange juice on the placemat in front of her, quickly followed by a plate full of eggs, bacon and toast. Vanessa's stomach gave an audible grumble, the old man smiled before deftly pouring her a mug of steaming coffee.

"Milk dear?"

Vanessa jerked her head up abruptly, "oh yes please."

A few moments later a matching jug of milk materialised next to the coffee cup.

Vanessa meanwhile had dug into the food in front of her, between mouthfuls she voiced her thanks, "these Alfred are amazing." She piled eggs onto her fork, looked at them wondrously before quickly devouring them.

"Than you." Alfred turned around and began placing items back into the ridiculously large fridge. "You wouldn't happen to know where Master Bruce is?" Alfred asked nonchalantly. Vanessa coloured, extremely grateful Alfred's back was turned.

"Um in his room, asleep?" she tried her best to keep her voice as steady as possible.

Alfred had spun around and his eyes were scanning Vanessa's face, "No, I delivered his usual breakfast earlier this morning but he was nowhere to be found."

"Oh, well. He's a big boy now, I'm sure he can look after himself." Vanessa did her best to smile but upon failing quickly took a gulp of coffee.

Vanessa was saved from any more quizzing by the arrival of her brother. She sighed heavily. Alfred caught her reaction and smiled to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce awoke with a start. He looked to his right expecting to see the curled up figure of Vanessa entangled in the bed sheets next to him, he was disappointed to see that the bed had been recently vacated. For the first time in years Bruce deviated from his early morning routine, instead of his gruelling regime of press-ups followed by sit-ups and then an attack on the gym he lay back on the bed staring up at the canopy. He and Vanessa had slept together. It didn't worry him, it never really did, in fact for the most part he didn't really care, the beautiful women he took home with him were a dime a dozen, there was nothing particularly special about them. They were vacuous, vapid, interchangeable bits of arm candy. But Vanessa was anything but that, she was so real, she mattered. Rather than being altogether apathetic about their shared moment he was strangely buoyant.

* * *

Bruce wondered down to the kitchen. He was about to step through the door but he refrained, hanging back slightly in the corridor.

"Look, Tristan you're going home, there are no two ways about it."

"Ness, I can't just leave you here!"

"You can and you will. All you have to do is go back to Bristol, go back to uni, go back to normal life."

"And what? Hope that some psycho killer, hired gun isn't going to try and murder you."

Vanessa pinched her brow, "If you were here I'm pretty sure for all your good intentions you wouldn't be able to stop them. Let me rest easy at night knowing you're a continent away."

"Van..." her brother started to interject.

"No, I'm calling the airline today and you're getting the first flight out of here. End of discussion."

Tristan looked at her, his face screwed up in anger but his face broke and a look of extreme pain took its place. Pulling his sister towards him he hugged her, Vanessa could feel his tears against her face.

"Why don't you come with me?" he whispered, "Mum misses you."

Vanessa laughed half-heartedly, "I know she does, but I cant leave here, I have a life now."

"Vanessa you're going to be holed up in this house for the foreseeable future, that's not exactly a life."

"I'm pretty sure they have an X-Box, I'll invite Wally round."

"Hey! Don't go stealing my friends," Tristan kissed the top of her head, "I'm going to miss you."

"Going to miss you too you idiot."

The two siblings parted, both looking rather teary, Tristan coughed. "Right, I'll go and get ready."

As Vanessa's brother left the kitchen he noticed Bruce hanging back, he poked him in the chest, "I'm leaving my sister with you. And I swear if she gets even more bruised than she is now, I will ruin you."

Bruce said nothing, merely nodding at the younger man.

* * *

Noting the billionaire's arrival in the kitchen Vanessa stared into the depths of her coffee mug. She didn't want to face up to what had happened a few hours before, during the time she had devoured the breakfast so helpfully provide by Alfred she had decided that she was going to chalk the encounter up to early morning madness. Bruce was nice sure, ridiculously good-looking, great taste in food, a brilliant kisser and a billionaire to boot but how well did she know him? Enough to be let into his home with no questions asked, a small niggling voice wormed away in her head.

"Morning Alfred, Vanessa." Bruce said cordially as he took a seat along the breakfast bar.

"Master Bruce," Alfred replied, "did you sleep well?' a small smile played across his face as he asked the question.

"Wonderfully," Bruce replied, looking his butler straight in the eye. "How about you Vanessa?"

Vanessa choked on a sip of her coffee, coughing several times in an attempt to clear her airways and hide her embarrassment she eventually looked up.

"Mmm, it was great." Vanessa cleared her throat, "Really comfy bed."

"I'm glad you approve, Miss Taylor," said Alfred, his eyes twinkling good-humouredly.

Vanessa nodded mutely, still very much preoccupied by her coffee, she was nowhere closer to looking Bruce in the eye. She didn't want to, there was no doubt one look from him would turn her into even more of a quivering wreck than she was now. She cleared her throat and stood up quickly, almost knocking the stool clean over, she flushed, "Well, I'll just be going. I've got to make some calls."

Without waiting for some form of acknowledgment from either Alfred or Bruce she hastily left the kitchen for the safety of her room.

* * *

Several hours later Vanessa had managed to avoid Bruce, the vast size of the manor and the great sweeping lawns working to her advantage. As it happened Tristan would be able to get a flight out that evening and Vanessa was somewhat relieved, at least something in her life appeared to be going right. There was a knock at the door; Vanessa bit her lip, hoping Bruce was not the one behind it.

"Who is it?"

"Just me miss,"

Vanessa sighed in relief, Alfred. He knew something was going on, nothing got past the butler when it came to Master Bruce but he knew when to keep quiet and there wouldn't be any awkward questions, just Vanessa's burning cheeks and her dirty shame.

"Come in," she called softly.

The door creaked open and the elderly butler stood before her, "Your brother's taxi has arrived, I assume you would like to see him off?"

"Its here already?" Vanessa asked getting up swiftly she brushed past Alfred into the hallway giving his arm a squeeze of thanks as she did so.

* * *

Tristan stood in the entrance hall to the manor, his coat zipped up against the weather. He smiled when he saw his sister taking the stairs down to meet him, without a word he swept her up into an enormous hug. The two stood like that for a while, neither of them speaking a word.

"You keep safe," Tristan whispered into his sister's ear, battling against he masses of hair.

"I'll try," was all that she could come up with. She had never been good at goodbyes and this one was turning out to be particularly painful. She and her brother had always been close but it had never really been a good bye when it came to Tristan, rather 'I'll see you soon'. But today it was different, today she couldn't help feel that this was a little bit more final, after all she didn't know when she would be able to escape the threats of the mob. Tristan pulled back slightly but once again grabbed his sister.

"Oh God, I cant believe I'm leaving you behind."

"Tristan please..."

"I know, I know..." he tailed off, finally removing the death grip her had on her, "I'll call you when I get back home. I wont tell Mum."

Vanessa nodded giving him a wan smile as she did so. Soon her brother had turned her back on her, picking up his bag he headed towards the fading light of a Gotham winter afternoon.

* * *

As the taxi pulled out of the driveway Vanessa's eyes welled up with tears, she wanted to go back to her flat and get into her own bed, she wanted her life to be _normal_ again. But most of all she wanted a hug.

"Vanessa?" a voice called out from behind her.

Roughly wiping her tears away Vanessa turned to face Bruce. He was dressed in a suit, evidently he had gone to work – all of her ducking down corridors whilst proving an amusing sight for any possible onlookers had been pointless.

"Hi," she whispered her vision still blurred, apparently she was still crying. Strangely she felt somewhat divorced from her body and what was going on around her, it was only until Bruce pulled her towards him did she begin to revive. Vanessa sighed heavily and melted into him feeling his heart beating against her chest she felt comforted, he was warm and alive. Her hands clutching at his shoulders, his arms placed firmly around her waist Vanessa relaxed. Eventually Bruce disengaged himself from Vanessa, his forehead however rested against hers, her hands clasped in his.

"Bruce..." she began, "I think maybe that, earlier was..."

"It happened Vanessa, lets just leave it at the for now,"

"Right," Vanessa said, regaining confidence, "it happened and we're adults, nothing wrong with what we did. Nothing at all."

Bruce looked at her strangely. Giving him a somewhat forced grin she took a few steps back and gestured towards the kitchen, "Just going to see if I can help Alfred with anything." With that she left Bruce in the atrium, slightly confused with what had just happened.

* * *

Tristan Taylor checked his watch anxiously, the traffic was murder and the cabbie seemed to be taking the scenic route. Finally the harsh outline of Gotham International could be made out; Tristan heaved a sigh of relief. Having handed over the fair, Tristan grabbed his bag from the seat next to him and stepped out on to the pavement, all that he had to do now was make it to the check in desk.

Walking in through the automatic doors a wave of hot air him and momentarily distracted him from the task at hand as he basked in the warmth. Shaking his head slightly he made a beeline towards the British Airways check in desk, thankfully his flight had yet to announce a gateway, he wasn't too late. A few short minutes later, Tristan was now bag-less, his passport and boarding ticket tucked safely away in his coat's pocket. Noting that there would be a coffee stand and endless shops full of duty free items on the other side of passport control, he steamed on ahead. Not paying attention to his surroundings a meaty, badly scarred hand stuck a syringe in his neck and an arm presumably belonging to the needle wielder grabbed him around the middle and pulled him towards the disabled toilet.

* * *

**A/N: **Ah sorry that the last two chapters have been a little short. But hopefully things will kick off in the next few chapters! Anyway hope you enjoyed this one, would love to hear some pointers [my probably very unsubtle way of asking you all to review]


	8. Chapter 8

Tristan was disorientated; the sounds of the airport were dulled as if there was a vast gulf between him and everything that was going on around him. He tried to move his hand but alarmingly his limbs weren't cooperating with him, a wave of panic surged over him but his voice would not come as he attempted to yell. Fortunately his eyes were still functioning as intended and he could see everything around him, looking to his left he saw a huge bruiser squeezed into an ill fitting suit, to his right another equally large man. They both had their hands under his arms and were apparently dragging him along with them. They must have looked an odd group but nobody spared them a second's glance, all too wrapped up in their own lives and holiday plans – desperate to catch that plane to the slopes or sandy beaches. Tristan once more tried to move his arms, his legs, his little finger even but there was nothing. He'd been hit with some sort of sedative and was now being pulled into the airports short stay car park just in time for him to see a van careening around the corner. In a few short seconds he was being thrust into the van another pair of arms there to great him. Whilst one of the men that had snatched him followed him into the back the other headed to the front passenger seat. They were soon speeding away from the airport and back towards the city, Tristan a petrified heap of limbs in the back.

* * *

A world away Bruce Wayne sat hunched over the desk to his computer, his legs, arms and torso were all encased in the armour belonging to Batman's uniform, only his head remained free of his alter ego's guise. He had spent a good hour strategising; he knew that Vanessa didn't have a shot of normalcy until Giovanni's operation was taken out. There was of course a problem with this, Bruce had no know idea how far they went. Ever since Maroni and the Roman had been killed everything had become confused and chaotic, no one definite leader emerged at the head of the family, instead factions were formed and unholy alliances with the Russians made. The strongest of all the groups was the one headed by Giovanni Conti; the Contis were distant relations to Falcone and felt that it was a personal affront to their position amongst the family when Maroni became the boss. However, for all their plotting and scheming they toed the line and Maroni continued his premiership in peace; that was until the Joker. Bruce sighed, there was no point obsessing over this any longer, he needed a break and the Gotham streets would provided it, if due to his frustration a few extra criminals were put in hospital tonight so be it.

* * *

Tristan was roughly turned onto his front as the van sped along the roads; his arms were tugged out from under him and placed along his back so his hands could be tied together. A few moments later his feet were also trussed up. A quick search of his person and Tristan's passport, phone, wallet and loose change were all taken from him, the man conducting the search pocketing most of it pausing only to switch off the phone and throw his colleague Tristan's identification. The kidnapper deftly caught it and ripped open the passport, flipping to the back to find Tristan's age, nationality and place of birth. He smiled in satisfaction.

"We got the right one then Mickey?" the searcher inquired.

"Yup, Tristan James Taylor, fit the description the boss gave us too,"

"So what do we do with him?"

"Exactly what Paolo told us to do, now shut up, we don't want him hearin' nothin'."

Tristan clenched his fists, the movement had returned to his limbs but it was altogether too late, he was in a hopeless situation with no where to go. He closed his eyes trying to push out the images of several torture devices all lined up waiting to be used on him, they wanted Vanessa and he sure as hell wasn't going to give her to them.

* * *

In a moderately sized flat Alicia Carpenter lay curled up on a sofa opposite the television, her boyfriend Tony was observing quietly from the kitchen. He looked down at his phone and visibly gulped, there was a reason his brother had punched him full in the face and kicked him out of the family home when he heard that Tony was running around with Giovanni Conti.

"What's the matter baby?"

"Oh nothin'," Tony turned to walk back into the kitchen his shoulders hunched forward, his eyes welling up with tears, breathing deeply he straightened himself out. "Hey Alicia honey, some friends of mine have asked us out to drinks tonight, you wanna go?"

"I dunno Tony, I thought we could stay in and order Chinese or something?"

"Oh come on Alicia," Tony walked back into the living room, sitting down next to his girlfriend he swung his arm around her shoulder, "you always say that you want to get to know my friends."

Alicia smiled ruefully, "Alright alright, we'll go. Should I wear something nice?"

Tony paused, his eyes taking on a vacant stare, "Yeah, you wear what you like baby."

* * *

Half an hour later Alicia walked into the living room and did an impromptu spin for Tony; a deep blue dress was wrapped around her body, her blonde hair pulled up into an elegance knot.

"So?" she asked casually.

Tony smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes, "you look great. We're gonna have to take my bike."

"Your bike?" Alicia echoed, a small frown forming.

"Look, you've got tights on and you'll be wearing that long coat of yours, nobody'll notice."

Alicia grumbled but she got onto the back of Tony's motorcycle, a few seconds later they were off. Alicia leant forward, burying her face in Tony's back trying to shield her hair from the wind but it was of little use. Peaking out and watching the Gotham streets wiz past her Alicia frowned, they didn't appear to be going in the right direction, in fact it was like they were headed towards the docks.

"Tony!" she yelled, trying to be heard over the traffic, "Where the hell are we going?"

"Almost there baby," Tony called back, his throat dry.

And true to his word he soon slowed down, turning the motorcycle's engine off. Alicia took in her surroundings, "where the hell are we Tony?"

"The guys thought it would be best if we met 'em here first," Tony muttered distracted sending a text on his phone. Alicia meanwhile had swung her self off the bike and was patting herself down.

"Ah Tony, looks like you pulled through," a deep booming voice cut through the crisp winter air, Alicia looked across startled.

Tony laughed nervously, "Yeah, told you I would."

The newcomer just nodded, his attention focused on Alicia, "come on little lady."

"What?" Alicia asked, rounding on him.

"You heard," two hands grabbed her arms and began pulling her towards one of the several vacant building.

"Get off of me! Tony do something!" Alicia screamed.

"Ah Tony cant do nothin''' the man said menacingly into her ear.

"Tony!" Alicia yelled once more, her boyfriend remained silent. "Tony..." she said again, this time her voice was a restrained whisper.

Alicia was lead down several corridors until the man opened a door and dragged her into the room, flinging her unceremoniously into a wooden chair, there was nothing in the room apart from what Alicia could only guess were meat hooks hanging from the ceiling. He left the room without a word, pulling a bolt across the door as he did so.

* * *

The fifteen minutes Alicia was left alone for felt like an eternity, she didn't dare get off the seat or try to find any sort of escape route. She just sat in silence, vowing that if she ever got out of this situation she would make sure that Tony would never have the opportunity of reproducing. The sound of the a metal bolt grating open brought her round, all thoughts of dismembering Tony flew out of her head, instead she sat fearfully eyeing the door. Rather than the man that had taken her into the warehouse, in the doorway stood a tall man of medium build, his hair was slicked back and a golden signet ring sparkled on his pinkie. He walked briskly towards her, a knife flicking open in his hand when he came to a halt in front of her.

"Hi Alicia," he said smiling exposing to rows of perfectly formed white teeth.

Alicia couldn't bring herself to speak.

The man went on undeterred, "Well my name's Paolo and you're friend's with Vanessa Taylor."

Alicia glanced up at him doing her best to look confused.

"Ah don't even bother Alicia, your Tony's filled us in."

Alicia's eyes narrowed, anger flaring up within her, Paolo noticing her reaction grinned. He leaned down towards her, placing one arm on her shoulder he looked her dead on, there was something strange about the way he looked at her, it was almost carnivorous. Alicia shuddered as he ran a finger down her cheek, his eyes closed in pleasure. Bringing his knife up he looked at it fondly, swinging it to and fro in front of her.

"You know you got really pretty baby blues Alicia," Paulo whispered, the tip of the knife's blade coming to a rest just under the shaking girls right eye. "I might keep 'em"  
"Keep them?" a strangled sob escaped from Alicia's mouth, her eyes were widened in terror, her knuckles white from clutching at the chair she sat on.

"Yeah, I'm real good with this blade, they'd just pop straight out of your sockets."

A short brief scream erupted from Alicia but the sound was soon stemmed at Paolo swung his hand out, slapping Alicia clean across the face. Startled the girl stopped, a solitary tear falling down her cheek.

"That's better baby," Paolo muttered, his hand absentmindedly stroking her head, "now you're gonna call Vanessa for me aren't you?"

Alicia stifled her sobs, her face now wet with tears she nodded mutely.

"Here's your phone. I'm going to call Vanessa for you and you're going to ask where she is, if she doesn't tell you where ask her to meet you."

Paolo handed Alicia her Blackberry just as it was ringing Vanessa, quickly stepping behind her he placed the blade of his knife against her neck.

"Hello?"

"Ness?" Alicia asked, doing her best to sound normal.

"Yeah its me Alicia,"

"Look I haven't seen you in forever, are you ok? I mean after what happened at the gallery and things?"

"I'm coping..." Vanessa said eventually.

Alicia paused, "You're not at home by yourself are you? I can come over if you want?"

"I'm not at home, just with a friend..." Vanessa said hesitantly.

"Oh Madge?"

"No, not Madge..." Vanessa narrowed her eyes trying not to sound like she was blowing her friend off, "look I can meet you for a coffee somewhere, the Plaza tomorrow afternoon, say three?"

Alicia glanced at the floor, Vanessa had made if far too easy, "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See that wasn't too hard was it?" Paolo said when it became clear the conversation was over, quickly snatching the phone back from Alicia. She didn't bother to look up at him; feelings of misery and disgust were consuming her.

* * *

Tristan had been left alone for several hours, his hands and feet untied when he was forced into a small room with an old mattress in one corner and chair in the other. His back rested against the wall, as he stared up dejectedly at the ceiling. Once his captors had left him to his own devices he had tried his best to get out of his cell, 75 minutes later he had come to a stop. There was no possible escape route, the one window in the room he couldn't reach even with the aid of the chair and mattress. The door itself looked impregnable, both the hinges and lock well oiled and kept in good condition, obviously they weren't strangers to keeping prisoners. Tristan looked across the room once he heard the key being placed in the lock, he remained where he was, there was no point trying to rush them, he was vastly outnumbered. It was one of the men from the truck; Tristan guessed that it was the one who had searched him, Christopher. The mobster stepped forward and grabbed Tristan dragging him out into the well-lit corridor. Tristan blinked several times as he was pulled into the same room Alicia had been taken to just half an hour earlier. Tristan was thrust into the small chair and Christopher stood back, it was only then that Tristan managed to get a good look at the people crowded round him. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a fist went flying towards his face. Tristan's entire body shook with the impact, his mouth filling with blood, he spat it out onto the floor and pulled himself back up to stare definitely at his captors.

"Not enough huh?" Mickey laughed as one hand held onto Tristan's shoulder, the other driving into his stomach, knocking the wind clean out of him. Tristan slumped over gasping for breath as his arms clutched his ribs.

Paolo placed a well-manicured hand on Mickey's shoulder – signalling for him to stop.

"This you?" he asked, whilst shoving the picture from Tristan's passport into the boy's face. Tristan grunted, as Paolo rubbed the passport across his mouth, smearing his blood across its page.

"You're lucky kid, we ain't going to kill you yet. Tomorrow we'll take your pretty picture with the paper and then we'll see. Put him back in the room with the girl," Paolo shot over his shoulder as he left the remaining men behind. "Play nice now."

Mickey cracked his knuckles menacingly and threw another all mighty punch at Tristan, knocking him out cold.

* * *

Vanessa sat nervously in Starbucks, her fingers were drumming on the tabletop, her eyes flicking to her watch. She wanted to leave as soon as possible, she had yet to hear from Tristan and she was worried. Alicia sat down heavily opposite her, make up free and her thick winter coat wrapped around her.

"Hi!" Vanessa said, doing her best to sound upbeat.

"Hey," Alicia whispered, her eyes barely meeting Vanessa's.

Vanessa frowned, "you ok sweet pea?"

Alicia nodded, without clarifying further she reached into her bag and pulled out an envelope pushing it across the table.

"What's this?" Vanessa asked, her voice shaking.

"Open it," Alicia said, looking down.

With trembling hands Vanessa tore open the brown envelope, pulling out a British passport covered in blood as well as a picture of her brother batter and bruised with a copy of the days Gotham Gazette held up under his chin. Vanessa hands went to her mouth in attempt to stifle her sobs.

"Ah Vanessa, I see you got our message."

Both Vanessa and Alicia looked across in terror to find a very well dress Paolo standing over them.

* * *

**A/N: **New chapter guys! Thanks for those of you that have reviewed! Hope you like it, as promised things have picked up. And not to worry, we'll have some more Bruce/Vanessa interactions in the coming chapters. Hope you enjoy


	9. Chapter 9

Vanessa stared up at her tormentor, here was a man that had taken her friend, her brother, her life. Now the fear that she felt was giving way to a far more powerful emotion, anger. She made a move to get up, but Paolo held out his index finger and shook it in front of her, much like what you would do to chastise a naughty dog. She stayed down, staring at Paolo with an intense hatred, having forced such a reaction from the young woman the Italian seemed to derive an immense amount of satisfaction from watching her squirm.

"Now, we don't wanna start a scene do we Miss Taylor?" his eyes widened, full of malice and excitement.

Vanessa shook her head, her lips tightly pursed together but her eyes were unwavering.

"What do you want?" she finally asked, her voice hard.

"Well nothing quite yet, as you'll have noticed we got your brother and Alicia here. But really, we want you. All you gotta do is come along to the docks tomorrow night, say 11 o'clock and we'll have ourselves an exchange. You for blue eyes here and your brother."

"And if I don't come?" Vanessa questioned thickly.

Paolo let out a laugh; it was beautiful, smooth and clear as a bell, completely at odds with the rest of him.

"Do you even have to ask that? Lets just say they'll be two more bodies showing up at the morgue."

Vanessa gritted her teeth and nodded.

"Van..." Alicia started, her eyes pleading but before the girl could finish Paolo grabbed her wrist, silencing her instantly.

Poalo winked at Vanessa; placing a firm controlling hand at Alicia's elbow he pulled the two away from the small table leaving the young woman staring down at her coffee, her hands clutched tightly around the cream ceramic mug, her knuckles white.

* * *

Five minutes later Vanessa stumbled onto the busy Gotham pavement, her face ashen, her eyes wells of unshed tears. Pushing her unkempt hair out of her face she heaved a shuddered breath, gritting her teeth once more to steady herself she stuck out her arm and a cab stopped smartly in front of her, throwing her self into the back seat she sunk into the well worn leather, inhaling the taxi's unique patina.

"Where to?"

Vanessa stuttered out the address for Wayne Manor and closed her eyes trying to calm her breathing, trying to stop the hysteria from setting in.

The taxi driver nodded curtly, stepping on the gas the car began to cut through traffic and was soon leaving the edges of the city, houses soon became further spread apart and the mark of the well healed middle class was stamped across the area.

* * *

Vanessa hastily handed over money to cover her fare, not bothering to wait for the change she scrambled out of the back seat and landed heavily on the gravelled driveway, hastily picking herself up she brushed the dust off her trousers; the taxi driver wound down the passenger seat window and called out to her.

"I'm fine, thanks," was her quick response.

With one more lingering look the cabbie nodded and pulled out of the driveway. It was after all, none of his business.

* * *

Vanessa hastily pulled out several keys and hurried towards the back of the house and the smaller, understated entrance to the kitchen, shoving the key in the lock she scratched at the door trying to get her hands to turn faster. Finally she was rewarded with a click and the door granted her access to the warm and inviting kitchen. Luckily Alfred was no where to be found, glancing several times over her shoulder Vanessa navigated her way to the bedroom she had been allocated, pushing open the heavy door she rushed into the room shutting it behind her she fell against the well varnished wood, sliding down and coming to rest in a puddle at its feet. Her thoughts were scattered, erratic – she had no focus, she couldn't bring herself to think about Tristan, about Alicia. Leaning back she breathed in deeply, clenching her fists as to dig her nails into her palms, the sudden pain helped sharpen her brain, she needed clarity. She sat like that for God know's how long, it was only when there was a light tap at the door did Vanessa realise time had passed, that the sun had set on Gotham and she had just over 24 hours to decide what to do.

"Miss Taylor?"

Vanessa smiled, Alfred.

"Yes?" she called out, she didn't have it in her to get up and open the door.

"Would you like to come down to dinner? Master Bruce is asking."

Vanessa sniffed quietly, "Um in a minute Alfred, I just need to wash."

"Very well."

Vanessa waited until Alfred's retreating footsteps could no longer be heard, she pulled herself up and padded slowly to a door across the room, entering the well lit bathroom full of marble and gold taps she ran some water and splashed her face several times, make-up be dammed. Washing her face clean she stared at her reflection in the gilded mirror, her eyes were watery and her cheeks bright pink, she looked agitated. A few more splashes of cold water left her face numb but had the desired effect. Turning off the taps she hunched over the basin, pulling herself together. Standing up she made her way down to the kitchen and happier company.

* * *

Bruce sat at the table swirling the last bit of water around his glass, he was dressed plainly, his suit and tie discarded in favour of jeans and a long sleeved tee shirt that looked at least 15 years old. There was a causal yet practiced ease to him, practiced because if you looked close enough there was a faint hum about his being, so tightly wound and ever observant, every muscle ready to tense at a moments notice to leap headlong into action. But most people rarely noticed this, too busy paying attention to themselves to ever really spend enough time considering others, either that or the playboy persona Bruce had so carefully built up blinded them to observing any genuine character traits. Alfred meanwhile was humming to himself by the range, carefully draining off vegetables and placing them on two warmed plates. There was a small cough, Vanessa had arrived, she smiled wanly at the two men, sitting down opposite Bruce she smiled once more, this time trying to inject some genuine enthusiasm into the greeting. Bruce returned the smile, his eyes sparkling with good humour he opened his mouth to speak but was cut short as a somewhat pleased looking Alfred placed two plates in front of them. Vanessa wondered how long it had been, just the two of them. She got the impression that the women Bruce befriended were shown the inside of glamorous restaurants, Bruce's bed and perhaps the bathroom but the rest of Wayne Manor was sealed off, too many secrets, too many private corners.

"Thank you Alfred," Vanessa and Bruce said in unison, they both caught each other's eye, Vanessa focused on the pepper grinder.

* * *

Cutting up the meal laid out before her she placed a loaded fork in her mouth and savoured the moment. Bruce let out a bark like laugh, embarrassed Vanessa looked up flushing.

"What?"

"Nothing, don't let me interrupt. Looks like you're enjoying it is all."

"You have an exceptionally talented butler," Vanessa glanced over to where she thought Alfred would be standing but the older man had left the room.

Bruce shook his head, a silent laugh on his lips, "they say a mark of a good servant is anticipating what their master wants before they know it themselves."

Vanessa looked sharply at Bruce, "you still consider Alfred a servant?"

"Not for a long time, no." Bruce inhaled quickly, looking down at his food he began slowly, "Alfred... Alfred is well Alfred. When my parents died he became my world. He was my friend, my protector, my guardian – everything. He was the one that was there when I skinned my knees, got shot down by a girl..."

Vanessa laughed, "shot down by a girl?"

"Hey I wasn't always this ridiculously good-looking." Bruce smiled, but looked pensive once more, "he's bandaged me up and put me back together so many times that it's a wonder he's still here."

"Bandaged you up?"

"Metaphorically," Bruce replied hastily.

"You love him," Vanessa stated quite simply.

Bruce looked at the woman opposite him, his eyes stormy, "yes."

* * *

Vanessa took another bite of food and hummed listlessly, the atmosphere in the room had become heavy. The man opposite her was fast becoming real, not the two dimensional cardboard cut out the papers were so intent on portraying him as and Vanessa was curious as to why he never bothered to correct them. Your name was worth fighting for and Bruce's was synonymous with hedonism and excess was there a reason why he wanted such an image to be cultivated? Quickly forking food into her mouth, Vanessa gave up savouring, as now that she had begun eating she realised she was extremely hungry.

"Are you surprised?" Bruce asked offhand.

"That you love Alfred? No, not really. Its just difficult reconciling your public image with everything you've done for me, you Mr Wayne are fast becoming a decent guy in my books" Vanessa grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

"My public image is just that, an image. It's not exactly an accurate reflection of who I am, what I do."

Vanessa looked at Bruce, "I'm not questioning your motives Bruce, I'm just coming to terms with the realities of the situation. But I do get the impression not many people get this," she gestured between the two of them with her knife, trying to represent the exchange of dialog.

Bruce smiled ruefully, "no. I'm not going to call it a privilege, but it is rare for somebody to get in this close."

* * *

The night had passed and Vanessa awoke from a fitful sleep, glancing over to the clock placed on the bedside table she groaned, it was 8:30 and the house appeared quiet. She hadn't told Bruce about her talk with Paolo, she doubted that he could do anything beyond telling the police and well, that would mean almost certain death for her brother and Alicia. There was nothing left for her to do, she had made up her mind. Having showered and dressed as practically as she could Vanessa stepped out into the grounds of Wayne Manor, there was an old well she had seen on her various excursions and with that in mind she struck out across the manicured lawns. The well was old and boarded over, Vanessa assumed to stop from any mishaps occurring, testing the wood with a hand she drew back satisfied it could hold her weight. Clambering up onto it she sat cross-legged, her leather jacket and scarf pulled tightly round her. Vanessa stared off at the distant city encased in clouds, the cities skyscrapers reaching for the heavens, jutting out from the filth and squalor. From a distance there was only hope, all of the despair and human suffering was wiped out. From a distance Gotham was beautiful.

* * *

Alfred glanced out of the kitchen window, he sighed to himself as he spied Vanessa's long hair being whipped up around her, no sign of her moving from her vigil of the dark city. Placing the mug of steaming liquid on a tray accompanied by a plate of macaroons the butler opened the kitchen door and followed the path Vanessa had taken.

"Miss Taylor," Alfred's voice was polite.

"Alfred," Vanessa turned towards him.

"Elevenses."

Vanessa grinned, "thank you Alfred,"

"Not at all," the butler stroke valet placed the tray next to her, he made to walk back to the house.

"Alfred..."

"Yes Miss Taylor?"

"Will you thank Bruce for me, for everything he's done?"  
"Is there any reason why you wont be doing this yourself?" Alfred looked keenly at his fellow countryman.

Vanessa gasped quite quickly, "I don't know Alfred."

"Miss Taylor?" Alfred asked, his voice quiet, concerned.

"No, its nothing. I'm being silly," she shook her head vigorously. "Thank you for the tea."

Alfred nodded reluctantly and left.

* * *

It was dark, late and the docks were quiet, Vanessa walked towards the tall buildings ablaze with light, they were home. She bit her lip, Bruce had been working late and she had gone to bed before he had returned, she hadn't said goodbye. But there was nothing she could do about that now. Looking towards the vast doors her mind went blank, she was strangely calm – everything would be alright.

* * *

**A/N: **So there you have it! I hope the Bruce/Vanessa time was good and maybe Batman will be making an appearance next chapter... Anyway hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for reading and reviewing.


	10. Chapter 10

Alfred without fail was showered, changed and down in the kitchen by 7:30 every morning. He always wondered why he still bothered seeing as the current master of Wayne Manor would often stay in bed till past noon. But old habits die-hard, Thomas Wayne had always tried to be in the hospital for 9 o'clock and Alfred had done the best he could to work to Wayne's schedule much like he did now with Bruce, but having breakfast prepared was the half of it. Alfred sighed wearily, there was no denying it he was getting older and Bruce, well Bruce was showing no signs of letting up. Alfred had forgotten the number of nights he had sat staring at the grandfather clock that ticked ominously in the library waiting until he received the signal that Batman was on his way home. More often than not Alfred would rush down to the Batcave to find Bruce seated at his large computer staring up at the screen trying to decipher some obscure clue left behind. But other times, the nights that Alfred began to dread when Bruce first began his crusade was whenever Bruce would crawl out of the Tumbler, his wounds hidden behind Kevlar and Teflon. Alfred was the one there to tend his wounds, patch him up and send him on his way. Once more to the breach dear friends, once more indeed. Alfred didn't dare think what would happen when he wasn't there any more. Bruce would be left alone, his parents gone, Rachel no more and no real family to speak of his would be a solitary, vengeance fuelled existence. Bruce Wayne would be no more, only the bat would remain.

* * *

Alfred shook his musings aside, choosing instead to focus on the task at hand. But all thoughts of preparing for the day flew from his head when his eyes were greeted by a slim white envelope, not unlike the one left for Bruce by Rachel. Alfred gingerly reached out and took the envelope, he recognised it as one of those kept in the study Bruce rarely used. Peeling back the flap of the sealed envelope he removed the thick paper and unfolded the letter, he read quickly.

_Dear Alfred, _

_Forgive the cliché but by the time you read this it'll be too late. My brother Tristan never made it home; he was abducted at the airport. My friend Alicia, you remember, I told you about her. She's been taken too. Both of them were used as an opening play, to get at me. I know I shouldn't have but Alicia asked to see me, we went for coffee and then that man..._

There was a slight wobble in the writing; Alfred frowned.

_Paolo, he told me that Tristan and Alicia would be fine if there was a trade, my life for theirs. So I've gone and that's that. Don't call the police they'll find out, the force is as corrupt as ever, and they'll get Alicia and Tristan again. _

_Thank Bruce for me; you've both been so kind to me. _

_Yours, _

_Vanessa _

Alfred carefully folded up the letter and put it back into the envelope. There was he thought perhaps some merit in not calling Gotham PD but being uniquely placed as he was he had a much more lethal and effective force at his disposal, Batman.

* * *

By now it was 8 o'clock, Bruce had uncharacteristically not gone on patrol the night before and besides Batman was used to working on such little sleep. Alfred hurried up the several stairs that led him to Bruce's door, turning the elaborate brass handle he rushed into the room and threw open the curtains; the sudden influx of bright winter light hit Bruce full on the face, rousing him from his sleep.

"Alfred?" he questioned groggily.

"Master Bruce, we have a situation."

Sensing the need for urgency in Alfred's clipped tone Bruce flung off the sheets and sprung out of bed, all traces of sleep wiped from his countenance.

"What sort of situation?"

Alfred passed the letter in Bruce's direction, hesitating ever so slightly, "It would appear that Miss Taylor has tried to do the honourable yet arguably stupid thing."

Bruce snatched up the letter and began reading, his eyes narrowing.

* * *

Across town Tristan pulled aside the cheap curtains and looked onto the street below him. Alicia lay on one of the single beds behind, staring up at the ceiling, her rhythmic breathing filling the otherwise quiet room. Tristan scanned the road for anybody trying their best to look like they weren't observing anyone, fortunately there were no parked cars that could possibly contain mob shadows. Tristan sighed, his sister had handed herself over and there was no telling what the goons would do with her; they had needed him alive to coax her out of the woodwork. And now whatever their plans for her were, they could come to fruition, Tristan's jaw tightened, it most probably involved her death. Only five minutes earlier had he gone downstairs to use the hotels phone bank, Wally was on his way. The plan was for him to park several blocks away and hopefully the three of them with the help of a wig and a couple of hats would be able to lose anyone that might have been tasked to follow them. Tristan looked over to his sister's friend, a purple bruise had formed across her cheek, closing his eyes angrily he winced slightly as he pulled at a cut on his forehead. Luckily when the two of them had checked in the receptionist had said nothing; layers of makeup hastily applied by Alicia in a public toilet had hid the majority of their bruises.

Tristan looked at his watch, Wally should be here soon and then they'd have to move quickly. Walking over to the bed his hand reached out and he shook Alicia gently on the shoulder. She started forward, her eyes wide, alarm radiating off her. Tristan quickly placed either hand on her shoulders and tried to make eye contact, "Alicia!" the girl honed in on his voice, calming down.

"Tristan..."

"Right, I need you to put the wig on, my friend will be here soon and we'll be able to get out of here."

Alicia nodded slowly, "what if they follow us?"

Tristan sighed, "hopefully we'll be able to shake 'em. Besides I've been looking out the window for a while and I haven't seen anybody loitering."

Alicia once again nodded, her mouth set in a grim line. Swivelling her legs to the side of the bed she pushed herself off the mattress and walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

15 minutes later Alicia had jammed a red wig on her head and Tristan had donned a woolly hat. The two both sat hunched over at a booth next to the large window of a diner opposite the hotel they had been staying in. Tristan nursed a coffee, every so often looking out of the window waiting for the arrival of his friend, unexpectedly struck by the thought that his life had turned into a Will Smith movie, he fought back an urge to laugh at the absurdity of it all. Suddenly there was a shock of red hair, Tristan almost sighed with relief – Wally had arrived. Hurriedly throwing down some money on the table Tristan gestured for his companion to get up, they had to move quickly. A few seconds later the odd pair had made it on to the pavement, rather than hugging his friend Tristan merely nodded at Wally in greeting, whilst Alicia offered a small smile.

"Come on guys, I parked about five minutes away."

Tristan nodded his ascent, following his friend through the gathering crowds pulling Alicia with him.

The trio were soon in an underground car park waiting for Wally to unlock his car and grant them access. It took a few minutes of driving before Wally asked his friend where they were headed.

"Wayne Manor," was Tristan's response.

"Wayne Manor?" Wally questioned in disbelief, "Bruce Wayne is on your list of close personal friends now?"

Tristan sighed, "Wally just take us there."

"Right, sorry. Sure," the red head uttered apologetically.

"Its fine, I'm just a little worried right now." Tristan glanced back checking on Alicia, she was curled up on the back seat, her cheek resting against the cold window as the heavens opened and rain began to hammer down on the car.

"Tristan, I've got a friend on the force, he can help you guys..."

"I don't know if that's good idea,"

"Hey! Dick's a good guy, he's not gonna sell you out."

"I'm sure he is, but I just. I don't know what I'm going to do yet." Tristan paused, both his fists clenched. Wally didn't say anything, his eyes focused on the road ahead, trying to come to terms with the fact the dark city's underbelly was catching up with his friend.

* * *

Bruce rushed down the stairs, now fully dressed and wide-awake. Making his way to the library he almost did a double take when he saw Alfred sitting patiently for him, a tray of food beside him.

"I thought you'd be going down to work, but even you need to eat something."

Bruce glanced towards Alfred, his voice cracking ever so slightly he spoke, "thanks Alfred."

"Not at all sir. Shall we?" he inquired, gesturing to the concealed lift.

The traces of a smile formed at the corners of Bruce's mouth. In but minutes the two were making the decent to the Batcave, Alfred standing ever so slightly behind Bruce, trying to discern what exactly the man was thinking. Walking towards the large and elaborate computer set up over in the far side of the cave Bruce sat down and began riffling through the system, pulling up the various files profiling the members and factions of the Gotham mob. Alfred placed the tray on the desk, trying to read the information that had been pulled up before something else took its place.

"'I've managed to hack into Gotham PD's computer system, any reports of relevance the computer will flag I up. I will find her Alfred."

There was a grim determination in Bruce's voice that made Alfred flinch. He wished to high heaven that Bruce would find her and save her, not just because Vanessa didn't deserve to be beaten to a bloody pulp and returned to her next of kin in a body bag. It was because Alfred didn't know if Bruce could take another loss. Vanessa admittedly wasn't Rachel but it didn't matter, all that mattered was that Bruce had opened up a crack to Vanessa and if he were to fail, all the steps he had taken towards the light would be lost to the all consuming dark, it would be lost to the city he tried so hard to save.

* * *

Wally turned the key in the ignition and the engine died, stepping out of the car he let out a long whistle. It was literally just as it had stood before the fire, sweeping lawns and balustrades, a palace more than anything. Tristan and Alicia had both stepped out of the car; Alicia's reaction somewhat similar to Wally's.

"Wally!" Tristan called, the red head looked over to him, "thanks man. Thanks for everything, I'll try to get in touch soon."

Wally nodded and swallowed, "No problem, I wanted to help." The two boys, and they really were boys having in light of the current situation regressed several years looked at each other, both unsure of what exactly to say. Tristan quickly reached out and pulled his friend into a bear hug, several taps on the back later and a small kiss from Alicia, Wally was on his way wondering if was doing the right thing in leaving his friend behind.

* * *

"Do you think anyone's home?" Alicia asked as the two stepped towards the main entrance.

"Bruce might be out, Alfred should be in somewhere. The place is huge though, I think it always tends to look empty."

Tristan gently pulled on the bell pull and waited for some signs of life on the other side of thick, undoubtedly axe proof door.

Back down in the Batcave Alfred suddenly looked up, Bruce was still pouring over various files in attempt to discover where the Vanessa could be held, there were several locales all seeming unlikely.

"Master Bruce, I believe someone is at the door, I will be back in a minute."

Bruce barely registered that Alfred was talking to him; the older man shook his head and made his way back up to the main house, going over various excuses he could use to fend off the would be visitor. Alfred made it to the buildings foyer in time to hear the second chime, a restless Alicia on the other side of the door kept glancing over her shoulder in case several gangsters armed with machine guns came marching up the drive. Alfred quickly fiddled with several locks and catches to open the door, revealing a rather frightened looking Tristan, Alicia clamped firmly to his side.

"Master Taylor!" the butler exclaimed, taking a step back and gesturing with his arm for the two to cross the threshold into the warm interior.

"Hi Alfred. This is Alicia, Vanessa's friend. I was wondering if the two of us could crash here for a bit, until we figure out what to do."

"Of course, please come down into the kitchen, I'll get you to something to eat. Master Bruce is currently indisposed at the moment but I'm sure he'll be glad to see you."

The two strangers dutifully followed Alfred into the bowls of the building, away from the formal entrance and wide spacious drawing rooms to a part of the manor that actually looked lived in. The kitchen was warm and inviting, Alfred getting to work quickly on various bits and pieces.

* * *

Across town Vanessa sat on a mattress similar to one her brother had not so long ago lay strewn across. She pulled her legs up to her chest and shuffled back into the corner as much as possible, her gaze trained at the door. Some industrious person and painted all the windows black, leaving the room in perpetual darkness save for the thin crack of light that burst out from under the door. Vanessa shuddered, pulling her jacket tighter around her, the room wasn't exactly warm and the cold wall wasn't offering her any added heat. She was thankful for one thing however, the men had left her alone, how long that was to last for she had no idea. Her phone had been confiscated upon her arrival but she had briefly managed to catch a glimpse of her brother and friend before being swept away and pushed into the dark room. Her first reaction was to cry, her answer to everything was crying but it helped, it was cathartic. Soon afterwards she began searching for a way out, all the while cursing. Having exhausted every option she lay down to try and sleep, but sleep was a long time coming.

* * *

A click at the door brought Vanessa round, stiffening where she sat she eyed the door, fighting the wave of fear that was threatening to engulf her. The door was flung wide open and an electric light overhead flickered to life, evidently the light switch was in the hall. Vanessa blinked several times, temporarily blinded by the bright light that filled the room, illuminating every grimy corner. Vanessa slowly looked up, starting with the visitor's shoes. Gucci. Vanessa once again suppressed the panic that was beginning to boil over.

"Hello Princess,"

Vanessa's lip curled as she spat out his name, "Paolo."

"Aw sweetheart, don't be like that, I'm gonna start thinking you don't like me much."

Vanessa merely glared at her captor, but to her surprise he began laughing, momentarily perturbed Vanessa's bravado shattered.

"Oh come on now Vanessa, " the Italian said as he crouched down in front of her, "you think a few angry stares are gonna fool me?"

Vanessa didn't say anything, refusing to look at him. Once again Paolo's smooth laughter filled the room, "you not gonna look at me?"

Vanessa shook her head.

"Look at me!" Paolo shouted but still Vanessa refused.

Letting out a guttural yell Paolo grabbed Vanessa by the neck and pulled her into a standing position, leaning into her his hot breath shot down her ear, "come on now, you can do it. Lets get a look at those eyes of yours."

Vanessa muffled her scream, looking towards the wall her eyes filling with tears of desperation. Paolo's eyes narrowed, his hand moving to her face, forcefully pulling her head round so he was looking directly at her.

"There we are now," he leered, as he crushed his chest against hers, pushing her to the wall as she struggled against him. His free hand moved down to her thigh grabbing at her flesh, he was soon sliding his hand up and under her many layers. She gasped, his cold hand brushing up against her warm stomach.

"Ah, you like that huh? I can give you some more if you want..." he whispered angrily. With that he pushed his cruel hard mouth against hers, enforcing a point as he did so. A strangled sob escaped from Vanessa, closing her eyes several tears made their way down her cheeks. Pulling back Paolo smiled at her, letting her drop back onto the mattress.

"I'll be back with my knife later Princess," he winked.

Just before he shut the door on her, he kicked a tray across to her. Vanessa barely registered the food that had been presented to her despite her protesting stomach. Vanessa's head rested against the cold floor, her eyes staring blankly at the door, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok guys, I think I may have promised Batman in this chapter but i got carried away with it all, so without making the chapter incredibly long he's been pushed into the next one. So in Chap 11 finally we'll have some action! Also not sure if you've noticed but I have dropped some characters in from the comics just kicks and giggles, seeing as I doubt either of them will be making an appearance in any DC movie. So as always I hope you enjoyed it and let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

Tristan sat opposite Bruce in the kitchen; Alfred had managed to coax the billionaire out of the Batcave citing that Miss Taylor's brother had turned up at the door. Bruce had come at once; Tristan's testimony could possibly hold some clues as to where his sister was being held.

"Look I don't know what to do... the police aren't going to be of any help at all. I mean it looks like that Batman character is the only person who's going to be able to help her and fuck knows how your supposed to get in touch with him," he sighed, "you don't happen to have a Batsignal stashed in your basement do you?"

"Not exactly," Bruce replied, "do you know where they were keeping you?"

Tristan looked up at the older man, "they kept my head covered as well as Alicia's, they were pretty good not too mention where I was. But I guess they didn't bank on foghorns."

"The docks?" Bruce asked sharply.

"Its all I've got to go on," Tristan replied, running his hand through his hair with one shaky movement.

"Look, we'll try and figure something out. You go and get some rest, Alfred's prepared rooms for the both of you."

Tristan nodded and stood up slowly, "Thank you man, really."

"Its nothing, please." Bruce did his best to smile.

* * *

Once Tristan was safely out of the way, Alicia had passed out a while ago, Bruce was back in the cave. He stood in front of a mirror fidgeting with a plaid shirt; he was now unrecognisable thanks to the addition of copious amounts of facial hair, prosthetics and glasses.

'Sir?" Alfred asked, a tray with a large coffee on it held out in front of him.

"I need information, I need to know where they're operating out of. This is the easiest and most effective way I can think of doing it." Bruce replied quickly.

"Indeed sir, I assume I shall not expect you back for the evening?"

"No," Bruce paused as he pulled out a box of matches from his pocket. "This has to work Alfred, I need this to work."

His valet didn't say anything; only Alfred's hand reached out to gently rest on Bruce's broad shoulders, hoping the small amount of comfort and reassurance would help. But it never did, Bruce carried every failure with him and no matter how hard you insisted, no matter how hard you tried to persuade him that it wasn't his fault it didn't change a thing.

An hour later Matches Malone stepped into a small hole in the wall, walking up to the bar. In a perfect flat North Jersey accent he asked for a double scotch placing the correct amount of change on the worn wood. The bartender nodded to him as he slid over a tumbler. Matches returned the gesture, nursing the drink he waited at the bar. Less than an hour later a man dressed in an ill-fitting suit sat next to him and ordered a beer, a few moments later he took a drink of the chilled beverage.

"You looking for a job?" he asked, as he placed the bottle down, his eyes questioning.

Matches smiled. Inquires would be made, feelers put out and by the end of the week Matches would had a contact, an address.

* * *

Batman lay crouched on a rooftop adjacent to a rundown warehouse, the majority of the windows had been boarded over or painted black, no doubt to mask the goings on of the occupiers to unwanted eyes. Thanks to the intel Bruce had gathered as 'Matches Malone' and Tristan's hazy descriptions he had been led here. The leads were firming up as a two men came out in the crisp winter air to stand outside, semi automatics hung carelessly over their shoulders, burning cigarette stubs illuminating their faces as they inhaled.

"Dunno why he don't just kill her," one of the men said as he took his last drag before throwing the near spent cigarette on the floor and stubbing it out the heel of his well shod boot.

"Ya know what Paolo's like, he likes to play wit' his food," his companion muttered, shaking his head whilst forcing out a long stream of smoke from his nose. Batman gritted his teeth, Paolo Conti was psychotic, his father tended to keep a tight leash on him but every so often the leash snapped and whenever that happened the body count mounted, the first in line prostitutes and sex workers. Gotham whores would turn up dead, their bodies disposed of casually, often being dragged out the harbour, bloated and in the remnants of tattered, ripped negligee a blanket every so often wrapped round them if the two bit lackey ordered to dump them had a crisis of faith. But no one said anything, there was nothing to pin on him the family made sure of that, the police and coroners report doctored for a crate of whiskey, Gotham's finest were easily bought.

"C'mon Mike, we ain't got all day..."

"Fine, fine." muttered the man's companion, throwing down his cigarette and crushing it underfoot. The two then went back into the warehouse, both mumbling something about the weather.

* * *

Batman stood up slowly, careful to remain hidden. Taking a running jump from the edge of the roof he soared through the air, his cape flying out behind him, the bat personified. With minutes to spare he fired off with his grapple gun, still plunging down the line suddenly went taught and he swung up to the warehouse roof. Just as he was about to land on the roof he relaxed his legs and rolled, trying to be as quiet as possible. Taking light, quick steps he rushed across the roof, taking care to use cover when it presented itself. Finally he reached his goal, the building's generator, pulling out a pair of pliers he cut the wires, cries from within the warehouse could be heard and he knew he had done his job well. Now it was a matter of speed, firing a line at one of the many air vents that lined the rooftop Bruce plunged off the side of the building. He knew he had to time it perfectly, turning his body gracefully through the air the momentum of his dive took him towards the wall and a blackened window, bracing himself his feet crashed through the glass.

* * *

Since Paolo had left Vanessa the room had been bathed in an unnatural white light, just about enough to keep Vanessa on the edge of consciousness when she desperately wanted to sleep. There was no telling what time of day it was, food was delivered to her regularly but the fare always tended to consist of the simplest staples, no breakfast cereals to betray the hour. She knew it wasn't really important, there would be nothing she could do with the time even if she knew it but being denied the knowledge of something she normally placed such emphasis on was beginning to get to her, no doubt her captors intentions.

Vanessa sat staring at the door; she had been there for at least five days, judging by the number of meals she had been given. Paolo had yet to come back but Vanessa knew that this brief respite would not last long. Suddenly the light went, Vanessa stood up quickly, either they had decided to shut the light off and leave her in the dark for the foreseeable future, the bulb had blown or the power was out. Judging by the fact there was no light coming from under the door suggested the entire buildings power had gone. Vanessa crept toward the door, using her hands to guide her, placing herself on the side of the door opposite the hinges she waited. And then she heard it, gunfire. Her heart in her mouth she walked forward her hands reaching out blindly in the dark, finally she made contact with the rickety chair that been placed haphazardly in the room. Grabbing the back firmly with two hands she smashed it against the wall, the chair broke apart under the impact. Careful of splinters Vanessa crouched down feeling about amongst the broken bits of wood, finally she came upon a sizable chunk, what she could only assume to have been the leg of the chair. Sliding it out along the floor in front of her she crawled back to the door, sitting with her back to the wall she held on to the flimsy bit of wood, trying not imagine how useless it would be against AK-47s.

* * *

Several cries broke out as shattered glass fell onto the men scattered about the room. Batman hit the ground running, his mask equipped with night vision capabilities he was at an advantage. There were several men in the store room, he had interrupted what looked like to be a poker game, the heavies all stood alert, fearful, their guns cocked and ready to shoot. Dealing the man closest to him with a blow to the back of head he fell with a thud to the floor, diving forward quickly Batman missed the spray of bullets meant for him, instead they embedded in the wall. Running forward he jumped onto the table that now lay deserted only to spring off it, the momentum carrying him forward he sailed through the air in a graceful arch to land on the back of a large heavy set man, knocking him out cold. Screams punctuated the air as more gunfire was released, the burning magnesium illumining the air, leaping to the side he barely managed to avoid the barrage. Somebody else was not so lucky. A loud yell erupted from a man as he fell to the floor, clutching at his arm. Reduced to a mere bloody stump due to the several rounds of high velocity bullets that had ripped through his limb.

"Don't shoot..." someone called out but the mans next words were muffled as the handgun he carried was ripped from his hands, his now extended arm broken as Bruce drove his palm towards the mans elbow with an audible snap, followed by several pleas for mercy. There now only stood one man in the room, sliding across the room, Batman tackled him; with a handspring Bruce was back on his feet and delivering a roundhouse kick to the lackey's head, silencing him. Moving quickly towards the door he attached a gasmask to his face, unhooking a canister from his belt he lobbed it through the door at the oncoming crowd alerted by the noise. With a hiss the pressurised can released the sedative, coughs began to fill the air as Batman swooped down the passageway, dealing blows left right and centre.

* * *

Taking a sharp left Batman ran up a flight of stairs, several men coming down in the opposite direction, grabbing the first by the shirt collar he threw him over the banister. With a yell another man ran at him, Bruce vaguely recognised him as one of the men he had seen outside as a fist connected with his jaw. Shaking it off Batman drove forward; a well-aimed fist in the gut winded the man as Bruce crouched forward, throwing the goon over his shoulder and down the stairs. The Detective was almost at the top of the stairs when a third body came at him, swinging wildly. Batman delivered him a blow to the throat not quite hard enough to collapse his trachea. Soldiering onwards Batman barrelled down a corridor, there was only one individual about half way down, running furiously the Dark Knight ran up the wall only to jump off, crashing forward he landed a punch. Pausing for breath Batman assessed the situation, unsure of which door to take, turning to his right he ran through the open door to another room, this time three of the occupants were jogging across it no doubt it an attempt to get the corridor. Dashing forward he jumped, placing his hands on the middle guy's head he pushed downwards whilst simultaneously kicking out with both legs, rendering the other two men unconscious.

* * *

Doubling back the Detective ran to the corridor, taking the stairs he once more ran up a flight. The following passageway he found himself in was relatively empty save for one man towards the end stationed by a door, a small firearm held out in front of him. Without any hesitation Batman drove forward, quickly disarming the man the gun clattered uselessly to the floor. Squinting in the darkness his opponent managed to connect his fists twice as the Detective sought to block them, a knee drove up into his stomach causing him to stumble back. The guard smiled and rushed forward, sidestepping the Dark Knight grabbed the guy by his shoulder and arm using his momentum he swung him into the wall. Batman then turned his attention to the locked door, his leg kicked out and it flew open granting him access. Stepping into the dark room he did not immediately see Vanessa, it was only until he heard a yell that he noticed her. Running forward she tried to hit him but the old piece of wood broke harmlessly on his gauntlet as he raised his arm to protect his face. Vanessa didn't quite know what was happening and stood in shock until she heard a growl.

"I'm going to get you out of here, its imperative you do what I tell you."

She nodded meekly, taking that as a sign she would cooperate Batman grabbed her and pulled her along with him. Running back out into the corridor he saw the stairs and what appeared to a large blacked out window. If he remembered correctly there was another building opposite.

* * *

"Stand back," he rasped. Vanessa quickly consented. As soon as she had done so the Detective's boot crashed through the window shattering it. Without another word he pulled Vanessa towards him, sensibly she wrapped her arms around his shoulders; already she knew what was coming next. One arm wrapped securely round her waste the other pulling out his motorised grapple gun, firing it out of the window it landed with a thunk on the opposite building. Then Batman jumped clear out of the window, Vanessa shut her eyes willing herself not to scream but soon they were cutting through the air, the de-cel jumpline pulling them up. Once on the other roof Vanessa was set down, only to wobble slightly.

"I... thank you..." she managed to stutter.

"We're not done yet," came the growl.

Vanessa could only mutter a faint 'oh' as she was once more manhandled and the two repeated a similar process but this time it was far more terrifying. Instead of the grapple gun hosting them up, she was literally clinging on to a man dresses as a giant bat as he swung from rooftop to rooftop, plunging through the winter air until the line went taught to swing back up again. Within minutes the two were by the tumbler, Vanessa gasping for breath stood terrified of her rescuer as his hand went to his utility belt and came away with a small bottle. Before she could protest some sort of gas was being sprayed into her face and she slumped forward into the Dark Knight's arms. Quickly placing her in the passenger seat, he began the drive back to Wayne Manor.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok guys! Well Batman's made an appearance and we've got some action. I read enough comics and watch enough movies to have all the fighting sequences in my head but I'm not sure if I managed to convey it in my writing. Anyway hope you liked it and feel free to let me know. Hopefully we'll have some Batman/Vanessa interaction and he wont be limited to words of one syllable.


	12. Chapter 12

Batman cut the tumbler's engine, leaning back in the seat he allowed himself a moment to breathe. Vanessa was safe – she was home. Marshalling his thoughts Bruce opened up the roof to jump out, discarding his cape and body armour he came back seconds later dressed in the appropriate sweatpants and tee shirt. Running to the passenger side of the affectionately christened 'Batmobile' he leant in and shuffled the still sleeping Vanessa into his arms, her breathing steady he took her towards the lift and Wayne Manor above. Quietly padding along the corridors Bruce grappled with a door handle, pushing the door open with his knee he walked towards the bed. Carefully setting Vanessa down on the mattress and tugging the covers out from under her he laid them across her. Pushing damp hair off her face Bruce let himself watch Vanessa for a moment, then with practiced grace and control he placed a kiss on her forehead, at his touch Vanessa shifted, turning towards him. Pulling back the Gothamite took one last look before retreating from the room.

* * *

Vanessa stirred; her eyes flickered open only to be met by darkness. Bolting upright she looked about, confusion raining down on her. After a few moments of wide-eyed blind panic she regained her bearings, realising she was once more at Wayne Manor her thoughts flew to her brother, Tristan had to be safe. Flinging off the covers she sprang to he feet, noting whoever had placed her in bed had managed to take off her shoes and jacket. Vanessa faltered slightly, who had put her to bed? Bruce? Alfred? The Batman? She shuddered, could Gotham's protector have discovered Bruce Wayne was the one person in Gotham she trusted enough to harbour her, so to Wayne Manor she had been taken. Not only that but to the correct guest room. Flipping the switch on the wall the room flooded with light, Vanessa looked about trying to find some sort of clue but there was no note left by Alfred explaining the situation. The young woman paused, for now that wasn't the issue, for now she had to find Tristan. Virtually wrenching open the door she rushed down the corridor to the room Tristan had occupied previously, the door was firmly shut. Reaching out she hesitantly turned the handle, pushing against the aged oak she peaked her head around the doorframe and lo, there was her brother.

* * *

Stepping back into the corridor and shutting the door behind her she breathed easy. Her thoughts once more turned to her sudden appearance at Wayne Manor. It wouldn't be that far fetched to assume Batman had in fact found out where she was staying, he had after all managed to locate her at the docks. The right guestroom however seemed a little bit too much detail, even for the likes of the Dark Knight. So that left Alfred and Bruce, Tristan would have undoubtedly waited in her room until she woke up. Vanessa bit her lip; nodding to herself to confirm her decision, she went to search out Bruce. A quick investigation of the upper floor revealed that he was not in his room. He could of course be out; he was a billionaire playboy after all. Vanessa frowned, walking down the many stairs to the ground floor she wondered aimlessly from kitchen to lounge, finally settling in the library. Seating herself at what looked to be a precursor to the upright piano she laid her hands on the keys and the first faltering notes of Moonlight Sonata drifted through the room. She sighed, pulling her hands back ever so slightly; she was strangely restless despite the deathly quiet that pervaded the very bricks of the house. For several minutes her hands began to tinkle at the keys playing notes in discord, as a child she had fancied herself composing music. Her fingers finally left the keyboard as the sound of whirring mechanics met her ears. Glancing to her right there now appeared a door, a trick display cabinet, the form of Bruce Wayne squeezing out from the gap.

"Jeeze Bruce, paranoid much..." Vanessa uttered just under her breath.

"Vanessa!" Bruce exclaimed, quickly composing his features he countered her statement. "Paranoid?"

"Panic room," she gestured towards him, whilst doing her best to sneak a look behind him hoping to see an array of security cameras and inches of reinforced concrete.

"Um, not exactly..." the billionaire rarely looked bashful and it was not lost on Vanessa.

"Bruce?" she questioned, her voice low and steady with a hint of steel.

Bruce took in a breath as if to say something, their eyes meeting as the air virtually sparked with tension.

He took a gamble.

* * *

"Do you trust me?" Bruce inquired, his arm wrapped around Vanessa's waist.

Vanessa nodded, her jaw tightening as she swallowed heavily. Reaching out in the relative dark Bruce felt about the cage for the lever, pulling down when his hand met with brass and wood. Vanessa gasped; the lift began its decent. For the second time that night Vanessa bit her lip, a strange weight was gathering in the pit of her stomach akin to whenever she had let herself snoop, but with every passing second her curiosity was being fed and demanding more. As the lift continued its decent into what could very well have been hell the air around Vanessa began to chill her. Inadvertently stepping closer to Bruce and crossing her arms Vanessa squinted into the dark, trying to decipher the various black shapes that kept popping up around her, finally the lift ground to a halt. With well-practiced ease Bruce opened up the door to the metal cage that contained them. Taking a tentative step down Vanessa shuffled forward as Bruce hung back. Inhaling sharply cold air hit Vanessa's lungs as her eyes began to adjust to the light, turning slowly on the spot she took in her surroundings. She was in what appeared to be the catacombs; several cavernous walls of dark dripping rock surrounded her as the distant sound of wings brought on an involuntary shudder. Fighting back images of unspeakable creatures of the night lurking in the shadows she glanced back at Bruce and he nodded in encouragement. Bracing herself Vanessa placed one foot in front of the other, taking her first tentative steps into the Batcave. Walking forward, her hands balled into fists at her sides as she readied herself for what lay around the corner.

* * *

Vanessa's eyes widened, a small breath escaping from her open mouth, she stood dumbfounded. This wasn't normal, she thought as she walked towards a large computer complete with state of the art keyboard. Normal people didn't have this sort of stuff in their basement. Gazing up at the monitor Vanessa saw various files open the contents of which all looked startlingly familiar, her hands flew to her mouth as a gasp erupted from her throat. Tearing her gaze away from the screen she continued her exploration of what could only be described as some sort of den, a deranged psychotic stalker's den she qualified in her head. There was a surgical table pushed to one side, a metal set of trays stood next to it containing what looked like to be surgical tape, gauze and bandages. Frowning to herself Vanessa's fingers delicately skimmed along the cool steel as she walked past it, her mind conjuring up a picture of Bruce's bare torso, several scars littered across his back and chest, the billionaire had muttered something about polo. Turning her gaze to the far side of what could be loosely termed room, she spotted an old Chinese medicine cabinet; looking back to Bruce she reached out and opened the door. Vanessa wobbled on her feet, forcing her lungs to remember how to breathe.

"Oh Holy Guacamole you're Batman..."

* * *

Vanessa stood for what seemed like hours staring at the all too familiar cape and cowl. Her thoughts raced wildly; Bruce Wayne moonlighted as a masked vigilante; Bruce Wayne dressed up as a giant bat and beat criminals to a bloody pulp on a nightly basis. Bruce Wayne had been the one to save her.

"Vanessa?" he asked, his voice light and none threatening

The art dealer stiffened at the baritone rumble behind her, turning slowly her gaze fell on that of the billionaire crime fighter. She didn't say anything but shifted to her left.

"Vanessa," his voice was stronger, keener. The art dealer didn't say anything, taking further steps towards the surgical table, her eyes ever so often flickering upwards only to stop at Bruce's chest in an effort not to meet his gaze.

"Look Vanessa, I really think we should talk about this..."

In response Vanessa picked up the closest thing to hand and hurled it towards Bruce; he fielded the roll of bandages easily. But it had served its purpose, distracting the vigilante to give her just enough time to run in the direction of the elevator. However, Vanessa's freedom was short lived as two arms grabbed her round the waist, lifting her off her feet Bruce held her against him. Vanessa tried her best to wriggle free but it was to no avail, the two arms looped round her were like a coiled steel trap.

"Let me go..." she spat out between clenched teeth.

"Not until we've talked." Bruce reiterated, as his arms relaxed slightly in a gesture of good faith.

"Talk? You dress up as a giant bat, clearly you have issues." Her tone was sharp as she blew locks of hair out from her face.

Bruce laughed, as if reminded of a memory, "That's one way of looking at it."

His warm breath flew past Vanessa, teasing her neck, causing goose pimples to rise and despite herself she eased into the billionaires embrace. Bruce's damp hair clung to the last trace hints of shampoo, his body radiating heat as the comforting homespun smell of fresh laundry seeped from his clothes. The whole combination made for a heady mix; Vanessa closed her eyes standing almost inert; Bruce was a solid and comforting presence once more. All thoughts of Batman were banished from her mind in the face of a man she had grown to like, to trust. Using the brief reprieve to his advantage Bruce turned Vanessa round to face him; her eyes fluttered open only to be ensnared by those belonging to the Gothamite.

'What are you going to do to me?" Vanessa asked, her voice hushed with a faint hint of hysteria.

"Do to you?" Bruce repeated his eyes alight with amusement.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you comes to mind," Vanessa countered; struck by the surreal turn of events she suppressed a mild panic induced giggle.

"I don't..."

"Don't what?" Vanessa questioned, glancing to Bruce's hands both of which were still placed around her shoulders.

"Batman doesn't kill." Bruce stated firmly, his eyes sincere.

"So who are you today?" Vanessa questioned, shrill.

Bruce groaned slightly, "I'm not going to kill you. But you have to understand that this...this is complicated."

Clamping her eyes shut and shaking her head Vanessa attempted to clear her thoughts, finally she spoke up, her voice quivering, "can we go upstairs? Your Bat-cave is giving me the creeps."

Bruce nodded his assent, his hand loosely holding hers as he led them away from his primary life, his proper home.

* * *

Vanessa glanced over at the clock on Bruce's bedside table, it read 6:30AM, she inwardly groaned. Taking a quiet slurp of her tea her eyes flicked over to the billionaire crime fighter sitting opposite her, a practiced stillness about him.

Vanessa blew into her mug causing the steam to rise off it fly about her face, she smiled contently, finally she spoke.

"You go out into Gotham every night and..." she paused searching for the right words, "you try to pull the city back from the brink, you fight back crime the only way it understands." Vanessa stopped and gazed steadily at Bruce trying to understand him, "but why? I mean I get feeling impotent because you have all this money yet it only goes so far. But to put on that costume, to throw yourself so wholeheartedly, so willingly at Gotham's underbelly, completely alone. That's, that's... special. But then I'd say maybe you've just got a death wish."

"This city took my parents away from me. Everyday the crime and the poverty drive somebody else to pick up a gun. I don't want another 8-year-old kid to be afraid of a man with a gun ever again." Bruce sighed, "Vanessa, I chose this life. I know what I'm doing. And on any given day, I could stop doing it. Today, however, isn't that day. And tomorrow won't be either.**(1)**"

Vanessa put down her cup and reached out, her fingers delicately pressing down on Bruce's knee as her eyes filled with tears.

"But you could die..." she sniffed, "I don't think I'd like it if you died."

Bruce caught her eye just as his mouth opened to speak, thinking better of it he grabbed her hand and pulled the now openly crying woman into his lap, kissing her tear stained cheeks.

"Not if I have you to come home to," he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok guys I found this chapter kinda hard to write. I wanted Vanessa to find out about the whole moonlighting as Batman shtick but I wasn't sure how to do it. Erm as for her reaction I figured as the Nolan-verse is grounded in reality and capes aren't the prevailing fashion that most peoples reaction would be to freak out. Also (1) is from the comic Identity Crisis [a brilliant read btw] Anyway let me know what you guys think and I hope you enjoyed it.


	13. Chapter 13

Vanessa eyes fluttered open, a peacefully sleeping Bruce, a pillow obscuring half his face as his chest rose and fell rhythmically filled her field of vision as she rolled over. Vanessa smiled to herself – he was beautiful. Leaning over slightly she kissed his bare shoulder, her lips lingering for a litter longer than was necessary. Falling back onto her side of the bed she closed her eyes, content.

"You know, its rude to wake people up like that without any follow up," Bruce's amused voice drifted over to her as his hand snaked up across her exposed stomach, only to grab her firmly round the middle and pull her towards him, enveloping her in his warm presence.

Vanessa despite herself giggled, "What are you going to do about it Mr Wayne?" she teased.

Bruce paused for a moment as if debating, "Well, how about..." his sentence was never completed as the movement of his lips and hands elicited a shuddering gasp from Vanessa, her legs wrapping around his body.

"Alfred, you say she's back but she's not her in room. So where is she?" Tristan demanded as he stormed down a corridor, a faintly amused butler following him.

"I'm sure she'll find in you in good time Sir," Alfred answered.

"That's not good enough," Tristan ran his hands through his hair, as if he was struck by a thought with rejuvenated vigour he bounded up the stairs towards the top floor and the master suite.

"Ah, Master Taylor..." Alfred began as he rushed after the young man.

Without a backward glance Tristan pushed open the door to Bruce's room and froze, a complete look of horror stamped across his features.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God..." he stammered, bringing his hands to his eyes he backed out of the door, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean ... Just excuse me while I go scour my eyes out with wire wool."

With that Tristan left not before a liver spot marked hand reached out pulled the door to. Throughout the entire exchange Vanessa's eyes had been squeezed shut, her cheeks a vivid crimson. Bruce on the other hand, had calmly stood his ground, or rather remained with his two arms either side of Vanessa's chest holding himself up and over her.

"You can open your eyes now," he whispered and he laid a brief kiss on the nape of neck.

"He didn't see anything did he?" she questioned quietly.

Bruce barked out a laugh, for which he was rewarded with a shove, "He didn't, but I think your brother's imagination went into overdrive."

"Oh stop grinning!" Vanessa snapped

Her annoyance only succeeded to egg Bruce on further, his grin widened and his eyes were glowing with good humour. Leaning down he kissed Vanessa full on the mouth.

"You know that's not going to work..." Vanessa managed to force out as Bruce pulled back ever so slightly.

"No..." Bruce rolled onto his back, "you're probably right."

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't try," Vanessa countered, her eyes glinting mischievously.

* * *

Tristan sat towards the back of the library, a cup of steaming tea beside him and a thick textbook on macroeconomics next to it. Sighing to himself he took a nibble of his biscuit, there was something special about a biscuit. However, all thoughts of dunking and the merits of hobnobs verses digestives were cast aside as his sister entered the library, fully clothed and looking sheepish. Without anything being said Tristan leaped towards his sister, enveloping her in a hug; the two bloodied and bruised siblings stood for a while wrapped up in each other.

"I'm glad you're safe..." Tristan finally whispered, "I guess we have Batman to thank for that."

Vanessa disengaged herself from her brother, "yeah, we do"

* * *

Night fell on Gotham once more. The red lights were switched on and the criminals crawled out of the woodwork, the darkness a welcomed friend. Bruce cracked his knuckles as he sat at that vast computer screen. He needed to compile enough damming evidence to keep the head of the Conti's in jail, his son with him. Those under their command proved to be less significant, without orders from the top they would have no desire to chase after Vanessa or anyone connected with her. Bruce's eyes narrowed, the evidence couldn't be seen to have come from him, an anonymous call courtesy of Alfred would alert the police but Gordon would have to work to hard to push the DA for a prosecution.

"Sir?" Alfred questioned from behind him, "will you be going out?"

"Yes, it ends tonight."

"And are we to tell Miss Taylor?" Alfred asked.

"No, I don't want her to worry," Bruce began, but stopped at the look Alfred was sending him. "What?"

"You told her about your nightly jaunts Master Bruce so you wouldn't have to hide anymore. She will figure it out either way, in choosing to tell her about Batman you've brought her into this world. You have brought her into your world."

"You always know what to say don't you Alfred?" Bruce replied with a hint of a smile.

"And you Master Bruce, always need to hear it."

* * *

The house was an old brown stone on the west side of Gotham. The building was well maintained and crawling with muscle, each and every man armed to the teeth with orders to shoot on sight. Batman's eyes narrowed, he didn't like those odds. Firing off a line the Dark Knight soared though the air only to land lightly on the fire escape, pulling out his picks from his glove he jimmied the lock and quickly slid into the interior.

Batman landed lightly on his feet in the deserted room, deftly storing his lock picks the Detective surveyed the area just as the sound of harsh, brutish voices punctuated the air; prompting him to withdraw into the shadows. Pulling several canisters from his utility belt his lips formed a grim line; it was time to face the enemy.

* * *

Far across the dark city Alfred and Vanessa still sat cocooned in the Batcave as Tristan lay sleeping unawares, Alicia having long left for the bosom of her family. Vanessa stifled a yawn, quickly taking another swig of her coffee and blinking rapidly she attempted to stave away her lethargy and remain alert. Alfred smiled at her sympathetically, having become veteran to 'Batman-watch' through a baptism of fire. Giving her a final small nod he turned back towards the screen, waiting for any police reports to come in and the undoubted call from Batman.

"Does he always keep radio silence Alfred?" Vanessa asked as she sat perched on the surgical table, a large jumper wrapped round her, eyes scanning the screen in front of them.

"Not always no, but he is prone to hanging up on me."

Vanessa despite the situation snorted, shuffling further back she pulled her legs up and resumed her vigil, waiting for the speakers to flair to life.

* * *

The Dark Knight flew down the corridor, his way miraculously clear but he knew this state of affairs was not to last. A few steps ahead of him and the corridor took a sharp right, the sound of raucous laughter a sure giveaway that he would soon no longer be alone. With a neat flick of the wrist Batman sent a canister down the hallway ahead of him, his own gasmask firmly fixed across his face. A few moments later he was rewarded with the sound of several choking breathes as a number of Conti men hit the dirt. Allowing himself a grim smile Batman continued on his mission. Paolo and Giovanni Conti, the two men he had come for and he was determined to move heaven and earth to get them. Then quite suddenly he heard the stained notes of Bruch's Allegro Moderato drifting down the corridor, readying himself he powered up the stairs to the top floor, every step he took the strings grew louder.

There were two men standing guard, both sporting dour expressions, their eyes had an identical dull glint, both their chests the size of barrels as they stood firm, hands clasped together. Batman moved forward, there would be no subtly here but he had to be quiet enough so as not to draw attention from the rest of the house. Running forward he took them unawares, grabbing the first bodyguard he brought the man's head down only to bring his knee crashing upwards, momentarily stunning him. The second man taking advantage of the vigilante's distracted state grabbed him by the shoulders and bodily threw him down the hall. Batman hit the floor with a roll, pulling himself back up to his feet he ran forward barreling into the man, hitting with both his fists. Disengaging himself he shoved the heavy away from him, landing a kick in his back. The few second's Batman took to breathe cost him as a rope was thrown across his neck and instant pressure applied. Resisting the urge to pull away and thus choke himself even further Batman stepped backward, towards his attacker trying to get some space between his neck and the tightly coiled wire, driving his elbow into his assailants stomach he was rewarded with an almighty whoosh of air, the man was effectively winded. Removing the cord from his neck the Detective just managed to block the fist that came flying at him.

* * *

"Do you ever get lonely Alfred?" Vanessa inquired, pushing herself off from the table she walked towards the old man sat resolutely at the computer waiting for his master's voice.

"What do you mean Miss Taylor?" Alfred replied with his own question, a faint guarded quality to his voice.

"I was just wondering, seeing as you know about Bruce and what he goes through, whenever he feels so inclined to talk he'll have you, not that he often does I imagine... What I'm trying to say very inarticulately is what if you want to talk about it... this," Vanessa gestured to the surroundings with her mug, "Who do you talk to?"

Alfred's hands left the keyboard, a thoughtful look in his eyes, "I suppose now Miss I have you."

Vanessa smiled.

* * *

There was only one guard left standing and Bruce needed to end this, with incredible speed and accuracy Bruce threw several punches at the man, each and everyone connecting and then before his opponent had time to react Batman's leg came flying as he dealt him with a stunning roundhouse kick. The music had reached an almighty crescendo masking Batman's approach, there was nothing left now but to breach the varnish stained double doors and take the men closeted within the room. With a rush Batman kicked down the door. In a cloud of cigar smoke Giovanni stood in front of a mantle, his eyes closed rapture as he savoured the delicately woven melody. Paola sat reclined in a chair, a look of utter boredom pasted across his face as his clouded gaze turned towards a woman slumped in the opposite chair, a limp and lifeless hand dangling over the armrest.

* * *

Giovanni turned, his face oddly calm, much like a benevolent father greeting his wayward son.

"Is this the part where you kill me?" he questioned, stubbing out his cigar as he exhaled one last stream of smoke.

"Not quite." Batman's animalistic growl in place as he ran forward, jumping clear over a small table to land a punch on Giovanni.

The big man stumbled back, before getting a chance to retaliate another fist driven by fury and vengeance flew at his head and he was out for the count.

"And the bold one enters the lion's den." Paolo's mocking voice ripped through the air, punctuated by four deliberate claps.

The Dark Knight turned, fearless. But instead of taking the fight to Paolo he saw the girl flung into the chair. Her reddish hair once elegantly tied up had fallen down in disarray around her face, her green eyes dull. Several knife cuts littered her cheeks as crimson blood blossomed from her stomach, staining the yellow dress she wore. Bruce checked the flinch that was so close to overcoming his face. She was a poor reflection of the woman he knew to be safe.

Paolo laughed, "No need to worry 'bout her Batman, she's a nobody, one o' Gotham's forgotten souls."

"I hear them screaming everyday."

"Too bad for you," Paolo grinned scornfully

Out of nowhere Batman threw an uppercut, easily connecting with Paolo. Staggering ever so slightly the young mobster righted himself, wiping a small trace of blood from his mouth he smiled contemptuously.

"Hey maybe your bark ain't worse than your bite."

Paolo brought an elegant leg swinging round; Batman caught the leg and yanked it forward in an effort to bring Paolo to the ground. The younger man wriggled free, setting two flying punches at the Detective's head, the vigilante managed to block one but the other fist hit his jaw, sending him backwards as another kick and knee to the stomach forced him onto his knees. Paolo winked at him just as his leg flew at Bruce's head, shaking the beckoning call of sleep the Dark Knight rolled to his side, as the sound of whistling air met his ears. Paolo's was trained in karate that much was obvious, but years fighting on the streets had given him an edge. Undeterred Paolo pulled out his blade, throwing it from hand to hand. Back on his feet Batman's eyes narrowed, his arm shooting out to pluck the knife out from the air, throwing it heavily it landed with a thud in the leg of the chair. Before allowing Paolo time to recover he punched him once again, followed by a blow to the face with his elbow. Blood was now freely flowing from Paolo's nose as he wobbled slightly on his feet. Batman took his chance; a devastating kick to the chest sent Paolo flying across the room.

* * *

A crack and the unmistakable smell of burnt gunpowder. Bruce swayed, a searing pain coursing through his side as warm blood filled up inside his armour. Ignore it he told himself fiercely as he lumbered towards Giovanni just as the man was getting to his feet. But before the head of the family could fully stand Batman's gloved fists wrenched the gun-wielding arm away from his body and snapped his wrist. The pistol fell uselessly to the ground. Giovanni whimpered in pain as his vision went, his consciousness soon to follow. Having roped up the men Batman sailed threw an open widow firing off a de-cel as he did so.

* * *

Back in the cave both Vanessa and Alfred still sat as the radio crackled.

"Send it all through and call it in Alfred, I'm coming home," Batman audibly grunted.

Lurching forward Vanessa called out, "Bruce!"

But to no avail the line went dead and silence reigned.

Alfred swallowed heavily but dutifully followed through with Bruce's instructions.

"It's alright Vanessa, the Tumbler's on the move." Alfred gestured towards one of the many widows scattered about the giant screen, a small red dot moving steadily along a map of Gotham.

Vanessa sat for what seemed liked an eternity. Then she heard it, the rumble of engines as the Tumbler kicked into a jump, the strong rushing waters parting ever so slightly as the tank like vehicle flew threw the concealed entrance into the cave. Both Alfred and Vanessa lurched from their seats, racing towards the now stationary vehicle. There was no sign from within, as the roof remained stubbornly shut. Alfred without any explanation hurried back towards the computer console, typing something in the roof of the Tumbler hissed as the hydraulics kicked into life.

"Help me Alfred," Vanessa cried as she attempted to move the dead weight from the drivers seat.

The old man obliged as the two struggled to heft Bruce out of the car and onto the metal table. Finally they managed, both bearing the weight equally. Vanessa's hand went down to Bruce's side, coming away with fresh blood.

"Alfred..." her voice cracking as she looked fearfully towards the butler.

Alfred gritted his teeth, "check the other side for another wound."

Vanessa's hand reached out, feeling; drawing back she nodded.

With much effort the Gothamite was placed on the surgical table, Alfred setting to work.

"Rachel?" Bruce called out, his voice a strained rasp as Alfred stripped back the man's armour in order to get better access to the wound.

Vanessa felt the corrosive acid rise in the back of her throat; swallowing back the bitterness her hand latched on to Bruce's, all thoughts geared to reassuring him.

"It's ok Bruce, I'm here..." Vanessa forced out, unwilling to look Alfred in the eye.

"I'm sorry..." Bruce whispered, his face covered in a sheen of sweat, his lower abdomen in blood.

"You didn't do anything wrong..." Vanessa replied, as she held back sobs, but to no avail, tears trickled down her face, a hot salty mess.

Bruce's eyes were open but unseeing; a blurred glaze in place of the normal razor keen sharpness that so often lurked there.

"But I did, I couldn't help you," Bruce swallowed heavily, "I couldn't save you."

"You did all that you could Bruce, that's all we ever asked of you and more..." Vanessa almost chocked on her words as she continued to cry.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok folks, I hope you liked this one. Erm there is a reference to the JLU cartoon but maybe I'm the only one geeky enough to watch it! Ok down the serious stuff, I can only see about another chapter and an epilogue styled one left for this fic. So thanks for sticking with me and reading this baby. So enjoy and let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Vanessa flexed her hands, sparing them a second's glance she swayed on her feet; both were now covered in Bruce's still warm blood. Once more the urge to empty the contents of her stomach on the cave floor welled up as her vision began to swim. Taking a few shaky steps backwards she forced herself to be strong, looking towards Alfred she marvelled at the old man's resilience. Here was Bruce, a man he had raised from boyhood, a man that he considered to be his son, bleeding from a gunshot wound, the likes of which he had received countless times before. The pain having proved too much Bruce had slipped into unconsciousness, leaving Alfred free to tend to his wound without further hindrance. The butler worked quickly and effectively, fortunately it was a clean shot and nothing vital had been hit it. Within half an hour Bruce's stomach was devoid of blood, he was stitched up, padded and wrapped up in bandages. Motioning to Vanessa the young woman hurried forwards.

"Come on now, we need to push the trolley to the lift, and take him up. We'll have to put him in one of the rooms on the ground floor. I don't think we could mange those flights of stairs."

Vanessa didn't say anything, eyes red, cheeks devoid of colour, her mouth a thin line. Nodding her assent Vanessa affixed her hands firmly to the side of the gurney and began to push.

* * *

The cream curtains that covered the tall French windows to the side of the room were half closed, fluttering every so often as a gust of air forced it's way around the room from the open door to the hall. Vanessa shifted where she sat, pushing her reading glasses further up her nose she turned the page of the well-thumbed book that currently lay in her lap. Sighing to herself she closed the tome, removing her glasses she rubbed the bridge of her nose, enough reading for the day she decided. Sliding off the side of the bed she wondered over to the large windows, drawing back the curtains fully she looked out at the well kept lawn as she tried to empty her head of thoughts that were battling for dominance. Stretching her arms upwards her back and shoulder's clicked, maybe it was time she joined the living for the day. Walking back towards the bed she had so recently vacated Vanessa gasped when she saw Bruce awake and staring intently at her.

* * *

"Good morning," Bruce smiled at her. Vanessa bit her lip; he really was charming when he wanted to be.

"Oh don't smile at me like that." Vanessa huffed as she walked to the other side of the bed and crawled on to it.

"What?" Bruce questioned, his voice slightly hoarse but still utterly inviting.

"What!" Vanessa exclaimed gesturing towards him, "You were shot Bruce." Vanessa paused, closing her eyes, willing herself not to cry but sure enough the warm tears came unbidden to trickle down her cheeks. "I had your blood on my hands Bruce..." Vanessa gasped, trying to regain some composure, "I cant lose you like that, you're supposed to be old and grey with a walking stick not..."

"Vanessa..." Bruce began, making to sit up.

Noticing his movements Vanessa placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Don't, you'll pull your stitches," her voice hollow, her tears spent.

"Vanessa," Bruce growled, not quite the Batman's but enough to cause the woman to look over, her eyes narrowed.

"Bruce?" she countered, her voice level.

"I know my limitations," was the billionaire's response as he pushed himself upright, only a slight flicker of pain in his eyes as he did so. Then without further explanation he pulled Vanessa towards him, cupping her face with both his hands.

"You don't think you have any limitations Bruce," Vanessa muttered, her green eyes devoid of joy.

"Batman doesn't have any limitations," Bruce corrected her.

"And you're Batman first and foremost Bruce..."

"Is this your way of telling me I should stop what I'm doing?" the Gothamite questioned, an undercurrent of anger to his tone.

"No, I would never." Vanessa replied, unabashed. "Its just that I need time to adjust. Before I came to Gotham violence and injury was always in the abstract. But it's a definite part of your life and maybe now mine." Vanessa blushed, her cheeks a deep scarlet.

Bruce kissed the top of head, using his finger to lift her chin and meet her gaze before whispering, "You're not going to lose me like that. I promise."

* * *

Bruce pulled on a crisp white shirt and was soon deftly buttoning it up. The wound in his side was hardly giving him any trouble but if Alfred and Vanessa had their way he'd be confined to bed for several more days. Glancing over to the aforementioned bed he saw Vanessa struggling with the zip of her dress, her hair elegantly arranged on her head, legs wrapped up in tights as she tottered slightly in lethal looking heels.

"Do you want some help?"

"Please," Vanessa called, giving up and slumping onto the bed, blowing flyaway copper strands off from her face.

"Look at you, poor little cub. Defeated by a zip." Bruce mocked good-naturedly before zipping her up and tapping her on the bottom.

"Laugh it up Wayne, don't come crying to me when you can't tie your bowtie." Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Why don't you run along and go buy some shares in a Fortune 500 company or whatever it is you do all day."

Bruce laughed, "You think that's what I do?"

"Yeah," Vanessa grinned. "That and practice your putting."

"Remind me never to offer you a job with Wayne Enterprises," Bruce replied before kissing her lightly on the mouth.

"You know what, I resent that," Vanessa countered half smiling. "Right I'm going to work."

With one more lingering kiss Vanessa was away.

* * *

Drumming her fingers impatiently against the steering wheel of a borrowed car Vanessa waited for the lights to change. Manoeuvring the Mercedes through the traffic she made a mental note to go and pick up her car from her apartment block. Despite opting for the humblest car in the garage she still felt ill at ease amongst all the leather and brushed chrome. As the sound of Gotham traffic lulled her into a trance like state her thoughts drifted, as they so often did, to the night when Bruce came home, covered in blood and delirious. Rachel, the one name on his lips: not Alfred, not mum, not dad, but Rachel. Vanessa's hands tightened around the hand stitched leather encasing the steering wheel; she wasn't a fool to think that Bruce hadn't had other women in his life. But a woman he called out to, begging for forgiveness? That was something else entirely. The sharp beeps of a car horn behind her pulled Vanessa back to the present and the crowded roads of Gotham, gunning the engine she sailed forward through the now green traffic lights.

* * *

The skies above Wayne Manor were black as gentle breezes rustled and swayed the several trees that surrounded the ancestral Wayne seat. Vanessa had come back from the gallery where Elaine had been reinstated as secretary with a new strict door policy and business was flourishing. As the art dealer showered and changed Bruce faced the oven, a large copper pot standing proudly on the gas hob waiting for all kinds of wonderful ingredients to be emptied into it. Bruce however resisted from adding the milk to the flour and butter mix, what Julia Child had informed him was named a 'roux'.

"Ah, Master Bruce..."

"Alfred," Bruce replied deadpan, his eyes firmly glued to the pan.

"Perhaps you ought to put the milk in now, before it burns?" Alfred offered helpfully doing his best to not to laugh.

"Yes, but how much?" Bruce asked, genuinely confused.

"You, Sir, who have reconstituted fingerprints from plaster casts of bullet holes left in walls cannot determine how much milk to use?"

"Alfred," Bruce began through gritted teeth, "If you're going to stand there and poke fun at me you might as well go."

"A little at a time I find does the trick," Alfred conceded.

Bruce nodded and began the delicate task of thickening the sauce.

"Not that you aren't allowed in the kitchen Master Bruce, but what are exactly are you doing here?"

"Proving a point," Bruce replied smiling at his now perfectly formed white sauce.

* * *

Vanessa sat nervously at the table as Bruce bustled about; finally with a flourish he placed a plate in front of her, covered with what looked like completely edible food. Vanessa raised an eyebrow.

"I gave Alfred the night off," Bruce replied as he took his place opposite Vanessa.

"Sure," she grinned at him, "so this doesn't have anything to do with some comments I made a while back?"

"Absolutely not," Bruce replied immediately, creases forming round his eyes in good humour as he poured her a glass of wine.

"Thanks," Vanessa muttered absentmindedly as she took her first bite of the meal Bruce had prepared, "hey not bad kid."

"You sound mildly surprised," Bruce commented, as he picked up his fork.

Vanessa merely laughed in response; Bruce glanced at her and marvelled – she was beautiful.

* * *

It was only when Bruce had cleared away the plates from the main course and brought out desert, a New York cheesecake, admittedly shop bought, before Vanessa had plucked up the courage to say something and address the thoughts she had been mulling over for days. Allowing herself to savour the pudding for at least a minute Vanessa chewed slowly and swallowed the creamy cake. Coughing slightly she attempted to marshal her thoughts, she needed tact, there was no point going in guns blazing.

"Bruce," she began as she took another bite.

"Mmhmm,"

Vanessa looked up trying to meet the billionaire's eyes, "when you came back to the Batcave, when you were hurt. You began talking, talking to someone that wasn't there."

Bruce had put down his fork and was looking at Vanessa intently, his expression hard to read, undeterred Vanessa continued. "You wanted her to know that you couldn't save her..."

Bruce took a sharp intake of breath, but Vanessa was not yet done.  
"Was it because of Rachel that you fought so hard to get me back?" Vanessa whispered, her eyes looking at anything but Bruce.

"A little bit, perhaps." Bruce replied, desperately seeking Vanessa's gaze. "Rachel... Rachel was special and I lost her because I couldn't save her from a mad man."

"The Joker?" Vanessa questioned, finally looking up.

"He was so close Vanessa, so close to making the city rip herself apart." Bruce laughed a hollow, bitter laugh. "But Rachel, she meant a lot to me, ever since we were kids, she was probably my only friend. Rachel was brave, she was fearless, she didn't fall for the phoney billionaire act. But now she's gone and a part of me will always carry that with me, a part of me will always wonder what I could have done differently."

Vanessa nodded slowly, "you loved her." It wasn't a question, it was a statement without a hint of jealously or resentment.

"Yes," Bruce replied, he had promised himself that there wouldn't be any more secrets, not with Vanessa – he couldn't afford them.

"Thank you," Vanessa smiled, her eyes were warm as her hand reached out and held his over the table. "Thank you for everything."

"Vanessa you don't have to thank me..."

"But I do, I never asked you to but you did. You, Bruce Wayne, are an amazing individual and maybe once in a while Batman deserves recognition for all the good he does."

"You make it easy Vanessa," Bruce countered, his hand cupping Vanessa's cheek as his thumb rubbed her soft flushed skin ever so slightly. Leaning into his hand Vanessa sighed, for a second sidetracked.

"I hope you remember this part because I think I have to go home. Back to Bristol. I need to go home for a while. But I'll come back to Gotham..." Vanessa paused. "That's my promise to you. Besides I owe you," she smiled wryly hoping she wasn't pushing Bruce away.

Bruce rose and walked towards the seated woman, "I understand and I'll be waiting," he said. And within seconds he had swept her up, his lips crashing down on hers. Lost in a moment the two stood in a tender embrace, nothing but each other mattered.

* * *

**A/N: **Well! Another chapter in the same week! It must be Christmas! Ok, so it's a little shorter than the one before but hopefully you'll forgive me. One more chapter to go and things will be wrapped up... Eep! Let me know what you think and as always I hope you enjoyed it


	15. Chapter 15

**February **

Vanessa walked along the gravelled driveway, the caterer's van was being unloaded as several casual workers stood about catching one last break before they were required to convey silver trays laden with drinks and canapés for the delectation of Gotham's finest. Vanessa hitched up her dress with one arm, taking care not to drop the cumbersome box she held with her other. She'd been back in Gotham for two weeks, this wasn't the first time she'd seen Bruce since returning but it sure felt like it, butterflies were bombing rather than fluttering around her stomach. Ignoring the waiters standing about she headed towards the side of the house and the entrance to the kitchens. The house was warm and ablaze with light, having only just stepped over the threshold Vanessa was being jostled from side to side as several harried caterers brushed past her, putting the finishing touches on the food laid out. Several crates of champagne lay stacked in the walk in fridge, bottles of wine and sprits accompanying them. Vanessa stumbled backwards, her dress nearly tripping her up as she clutched the box to her chest, those present in the kitchen sent her several glances but no one said anything, delegating responsibility for finding out what she was doing to someone else.

* * *

And then she saw him, the stately old butler, walking as quickly as she could manage Vanessa rushed towards him beaming.

"Alfred!" she gasped, her eyes alight with eagerness.

"Miss Taylor," Alfred returned her smile, but his eyes were drawn to the large cardboard box she was currently attempting to hoist up on to her hip. "Would you like me to take the box for you?"

"Oh, it's for Bruce, but maybe keep it somewhere down here for now."

Alfred merely raised an eyebrow at her request, "I do suppose it would look slightly out of place amongst the gifts from state dignitaries."

"Is that you trying to tell me that I can't wrap presents?"

Alfred merely smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. "You are rather early, I don't expect guests to start arriving for at least an hour."

Vanessa didn't say anything, her eyes instead drifted towards the house proper.

"Master Bruce is upstairs, this year I think he'll manage to get through the entire evening."

"Thanks Alfred," Vanessa replied, standing up on her tiptoes and placing a chaste kiss on Alfred's cheek.

* * *

As Vanessa walked the familiar halls she couldn't help but feel content, happy. Wayne Manor was fast becoming her favourite place in Gotham, the home that had so willingly been made open to her. Her eyes flicked from side to side as she did her best to remain unnoticed. It was only until she reached the main staircase that a young man asked if she needed help, waving him off Vanessa began to creep up the staircase. Her high heels sunk into the thick carpet as the green satin hem of her dress just skimmed the floor, taking care to make as little noise as possible Vanessa balanced on the balls of her feet. Just as she took her fest step onto the landing the floorboards creaked underfoot, flinching Vanessa paused, holding her breath. When it became apparent no one was coming she grinned to herself as she once more began tiptoeing, this time in the direction of Bruce's door. Biting her lip Vanessa reached out towards the door handle, both bejewelled hands clasped the brass protrusion and turned the knob, ever so slowly she pushed open the door, taking the utmost care not to let go suddenly. Resisting the urge to punch the air in triumph Vanessa walked towards the bed, Bruce with his back to her sat reclined on a chair.

"You really need to get better at sneaking up on people," Bruce commented mildly, his head turning ever so slightly.

"And you need to throw me a bone once in a while," Vanessa rejoined as she slumped down next to the Gothamite, a faint pout about her mouth.

"And let you win? That would be tantamount to lying," Bruce whispered as he leant in towards her, his lips mere millimetres from hers. Vanessa breathed heavily, her entire being almost melting there and then. Instead his lips moved upwards and he placed a warm kiss on the tip of her nose.

Vanessa opened her eyes, "Happy Birthday Bruce," she said half grudgingly.

"Thank you," Bruce smiled as he pulled the art dealer into his lap, "hopefully I wont end up burning the house down this year."

"You really burnt your house down in drunken stupor?" Vanessa questioned, her tone suggesting a certain level of scepticism.

"No, ninjas did," Bruce deadpanned.

Vanessa sent him a sidelong glance, unsure of whether to believe him, but he did after all moonlight as a crime-fighting vigilante.

* * *

Vanessa stood swaying slightly a glass of champagne in one hand, some sort of artwork made from pastry in the other. Chomping down on the canapé Vanessa chased it away with a sip of the beverage. Her eyes scanned the room quickly, Bruce was being his usual charming self, several women were vying him for his attention as he chatted earnestly to a very drunk looking Oliver Queen. Turning Vanessa wondered through the milling crowd, it was only until a hand tapped her on the shoulder that she turned, Wally West stood grinning at her, dressed in a tux that looked a smidge too big for him. Vanessa sent the red head a smile wide enough to meet his own as she reached out and hugged him, just as the band starting playing Moonlight Serenade.

"Wanna dance?" Wally asked.

"Sure," Vanessa replied, as Wally lead her to the makeshift dance floor. His left hand was soon placed on her back, her left hand in his right and they began stepping to the beat slowly.

"So did you bring a date?" Vanessa asked as the mechanic spun her away him.

"Yeah, Linda, she's here somewhere." Wally replied with the goofiest grin Vanessa had ever seen, "She's a reporter."

Vanessa shot Wally a look.

"She promised she wouldn't try and get a story," Wally smiled apologetically. "Thanks for inviting me by the way, I don't really get to see how the other half live."

"I'm a nobody remember, nobody wants to read about me," Vanessa winked before continuing, "Its not a problem Wally, besides I wanted to say thank you, you helped me and Tristan out, no questions asked."

"Hey, its what anyone would have done," Wally blushed.

"Not anyone, Linda the Reporter is one lucky girl." Vanessa countered.

Wally wasn't given a chance to reply as the sound of a throat being cleared and a tap on the shoulder interrupted them.

"May I cut in?" Bruce asked, his tone and manner suggesting that there was nothing more important than adhering to social niceties.

Wally swallowed, "Sure thing Mr Wayne."

"Bruce," the billionaire corrected.

"Right," Wally's coughed nervously, looking over the Gothamite's shoulder his eyes met those of Linda Park and he made his excuses.

* * *

No sooner hand Wally gone and Bruce was wrapping his arms around Vanessa leading her round the ballroom, his hands burning a hot trail across her skin. Vanessa's mind was a blissful blank, her bruises had faded and she was safe, all because of this man. She didn't care about the people surrounding them nor the several gasps that were issued by the members of Gotham's matriarchy as Bruce dipped her down, his hand dragging across her leg and resting on her thigh for more than was decent.

"Happy Birthday," Vanessa whispered once more when she was pulled upright, her body crushed against his, her head resting against the billionaires shoulder.

"I'm still waiting for my present..." Bruce teased, as he spun her out from him.

"What do I get for the man who has everything?" Vanessa pondered, her green eyes glowing.

"I don't know about everything..." Bruce whispered, nipping at her neck causing her cheeks to flush.

Vanessa suppressed a shudder, "Its in the library."

"Oh _its _in the library is it?" Bruce repeated, his tone suggestive.

"Yes," Vanessa said whilst giving his shoulder a shove, "come on."

* * *

Flicking on the light switch Vanessa walked towards the box that had been placed on the floor, reaching into it Vanessa second-guessed her present choice. He might hate it, and it wasn't the kind of gift you could return to the shop.

"Vanessa?" Bruce questioned, his tone inquisitive as he observed her grappling with something.

"Right, I hope you're ready for this." Vanessa said as she straightened herself out, both her hands holding onto a small bundle of fluff.

Bruce looked towards the 'present' and then up at Vanessa, his face unreadable, Vanessa cursed his ability to so easily mask his feelings.

"Well, you're always protecting everybody else, I just thought maybe you need someone to look after you." Vanessa rushed out, really wishing she'd gotten him Calvin Klein briefs.

"And a puppy?" Bruce inquired, staring hard at the Great Dane cross.

"Didn't you ever have dog when you were a kid?"

"No..."

"Right, well they say there's a first time for everything. But I can always take him if you..."

"Ace," Bruce cut her off.

"Ace?" she parroted.

"His name, Ace." Bruce clarified as he took the puppy from Vanessa, the two staring at each other, weighing each other up.

"The Bat-Hound?" Vanessa commented dryly.

Bruce laughed, "Not quite." Placing the newly christened Ace on the floor he pulled Vanessa towards him, one hand was placed in the small of her back; the other stroked her auburn curls as they tumbled freely down her shoulders. Vanessa's breath quickened, Bruce visibly smiled at her reaction. Placing a small kiss at the base of her neck, Vanessa tensed in anticipation before their lips met and sweet oblivion washed over them. There they stood lost in each other as Ace the puppy yawned, his chin coming to rest on Bruce's well-polished shoe.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: **And thats all folks! I realise the ending is a little twee but hopefully you'll forgive me. I couldn't help but introduce Ace, I kid you not there was once a Bat-Hound! If any of you have seen the cartoon Batman Beyond, that's the dog I'm going for. And lets just say someone was intermittently checking in on the puppy in between Vanessa's arrival and the preset giving, cant have Vanessa being accused of animal cruelty. So, thank you all so very much for reading, reviewing and favouriting. It gave me the warm fuzzies. And lastly, I hope you all liked the fic.


End file.
